The Pure Bloods
by NenerBener
Summary: They came from two different worlds. Alike in some ways and different in others. They were never meant to find one another, never meant to be together. But the heart wants what it wants. Suck at Summaries. Rated MA/Canon Pairing/Little bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This here is my first fic. I started reading fanfiction about a year ago when I read a blog about it. Now one of my favorite pastimes is to sit back and read some incredible stories using the very same characters I've come to love. I've always been interested in writing but I've honestly been to chicken shit to try it for myself.

I have quite a lot of ideas for stories but I'm going to try and focus on one story for now. I hope some of you come to like the story, if not feel free to let me know its shit. Can't satisfy everyone but I'll try.

**Anywho, lets get to it. This story will most certainly have lemons, violence, bad language I'm sure. For mature audiences only so if you ain't old enough, don't read please.**

I will try to post on a weekly basis and if I can roll out an update sooner then, hooray. Chapter 2 will be out soon as well since it's mostly all done. I don't have a Beta, so forgive me if there is like a ton of errors.

Also there is going to be **pic's** for outfits and things of that nature. I'm a very visual girl. So bring it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. We all just like messing with them just a little bit.**

**Same Canon pairing.**

The Pure Bloods

Chapter 1: First Sight

EPOV:

I could feel the excitement rushing through me, the feeling of free falling as I raced through the forest. It finally came to me.

_Hmmm…_ _Perfect I finally found one and he's pissed as Emmett likes to put it._

I rushed toward the large bear and hovered over it from a tree branch.

I let out a low hiss, to get his attention, really just to piss him off even more. Before he could even let out a growl, I pounced and wrestled with the giant bear. Both of us clawing at each other and in the process destroying my shirt.

Typically I, Edward Anthony Cullen an almost 100 year old vampire, emphasis on _almost_, would have better table manners than this. I don't usually play with my food in such a matter like Emmett does, but I had some steam to blow off.

It's almost been six months since I finally gave in and started dating Tanya. Although, Tanya and her family 'The Denali's' are considered to be more like an extended family to us 'Cullen's', I eventually stopped feeling strange about the two of us finally getting together.

I've endured many years being alone, the last Cullen left without someone to call his own. Perhaps if I left my family for awhile then I could continue to do so without giving it a second thought. But being around my parents, brothers and sisters, watching them gaze into each other's eyes, the constant TLC, all the 'I love you's', the 'you don't know what you're missing', and what was really driving me insane was all the sex. It was taking its toll. But honestly what really has bothered me as of late was how much it affected my parents, especially Esme, my lovely mother.

For so long have I been clouded with her thoughts, her constant worry that I would be alone forever. Not to mention the guilt my father Carlisle has been torturing himself with for turning me. He never knew I would be born with this curse.

My family all had their own speculations as to why I chose to be alone but they just didn't understand that although reading minds is a handy skill to have when it came to finding danger, it sucks when it came to relationships and connecting with others.

Honestly, they have no idea how much more pressure this adds to a relationship. Being on a date with a vampire woman when you can hear her thoughts isn't as great as some may think. They always question everything you do, constantly think about their own insecurities or they're too into themselves. Not to mention the fact that on my side of things there is no spontaneity. I always know what they want, how they want it, what they feel, like's/dislikes. _So predictable_. Eventually I end up neglecting my own wants and needs in order to please. It's so exhausting.

Sex is another category that is frustrating when dating. All these years I have held onto my virtue for various reasons. One being I actually want to hold out for my eternal life mate and I know for a fact that she isn't Tanya. And two I'm not sure I could perform adequately with all the commentary going on in my head.

_God it's been a tough six months just dealing with Tanya's constant thoughts_.

So I think it's still safe to wait for the one or at least wait for someone I'm more compatible with.

I did try my hand at dating other vampire vegetarian women but come on the list is very short when it comes to available vegetarian vampire women. So when Tanya came to visit us about eight months ago, I figured why not give it a go. My family always say's the reason I haven't found someone is because I don't actually try. So I figured it would be better to be with someone who I knew and I knew for a fact she wanted me, desperately.

_Might as well throw her a bone…No, no, no that came out wrong, I'm definitely not throwing here my bone. Not a chance in hell! Oh God, I'm hanging out with Emmett too much._

As of late, Tanya has been growing very impatient with me. Pulling out all her tricks in an effort to seduce me. She's been really trying for the home run lately, hell it took us awhile to round all three bases. But hey it's quit intimidating to know how much experience she has in the matter.

I can't stand here and say that it wasn't fun or pleasurable learning, trust me I understand why my mated family members can go pretty much all night at it like wild monkeys. But I just know in my heart that I can never give Tanya what she needs and I know I need to end it now. I can't do this to her and I tried for the sake of my family, I truly did but I can't live this lie. It makes my life that much more miserable.

_I mean we can't even hold a meaningful conversation longer than 20 minutes if that._

I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know if I'll ever find my mate and I'm slowly losing my mind here.

So that's why I'm dukin' it out with this bear 'Emmett Style', blowing off some pent up sexual frustration, the constant pressures from Tanya and my family, and a bit of loneliness.

_She deserves a mate that will make love to her and make her feel wanted. She has been so accepting of me, the weirdo-virgin-vampire-that-can-read-minds. Maybe I can talk to her tonight and for once grow a pair and end it._

All of a sudden, my body tensed on instinct. I snapped my head up, still holding my prey that was already practically drained. A sudden gust of wind had swept through into my direction allowing me to smell the most sweetest of all scents.

_Vampire. Female vampire, I think_… _Oh my god! Incredibly beautiful female vampire_…_Wait something's not right with her scent… _

Then I noticed she was only within a quarter mile from me. Dressed all in black clothing, very nice tight black clothing.

_How did she get so close without me noticing before? No one has ever snuck up on me before?_

We were both frozen, staring each other down. Shock was probably written all over my face because her eyes were like no other.

_Wait, does she have….she has pale blue eyes? How is this possible? My God it seems they are growing brighter! They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, almost cat like_…

After a couple minutes, she let out a low hiss and I noticed she shifted her eyes only a small fraction to my left, and then to my right. Humans would have never noticed such a small detail. Suddenly I noticed my father and brother were at my sides.

'_Son is she dangerous?_' Carlisle relayed his thoughts to me from my right side, being that I'm the first line of defense against an attack. It was there that I noticed she wasn't thinking.

_But she has to be, she is in a defensive crouch_…

Then I heard Jasper to my left and as I heard his thoughts I started to feel a calming effect, compliments of Jasper.

'_Edward what do we do? Is she dangerous? Are there others wi-'_ All of a sudden Jaspers thoughts were cut off like he stopped thinking, and the calming affect began to dissipate and tension soon began to flood back in. I glanced toward him, moving my eyes just a fraction, he had a confused look come over him.

I slowly looked back to her. I let go of the carcass, slowly lifting my hands palms facing out and began to rise up slowly until I was fully standing. She then looked only at me and Jasper. Back in forth she would glance, she had a look of curiosity, surprise, caution and concentration.

Jasper then let out a small growl. He was becoming very nervous and Carlisle was getting worried. That's when I noticed she had claw marks on her face and some very deep claw marks on her chest. They didn't look like they were recently put there and it didn't take away from her beauty in the least bit.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, she darted back, and like a flash she was gone. I was about to run after her without a second thought when Jasper grabbed a hold of me.

Suddenly their thoughts came pouring out practically shouting at me. Then I felt a heightened sense of worry, mostly coming from Jasper.

"What the hell are you thinking Edward? You can't just run after her like that we don't know who or what she is? Or if there are others?.... Didn't you hear me earlier Edward?! I think she blocked my powers, how about you? Did you see her eyes?! Is she dangerous?!Was there…" Jasper was incredibly upset and was not only shouting at me but also was his thoughts, all in the same time. I was started to get a headache.

All the while Carlisle was talking to me as well, "Son what just happened? She was a vampire, I'm sure of it but her eyes, her scent…" between both of them asking me a million questions, I couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!!!" I shouted, suddenly feeling guilty, but I couldn't help it I was just as clueless as them and that's a first. They both froze and I shot them an apologetic look.

After a few minutes of shock and silence, "Jasper, you need to calm down son, you're making me very upset. Let's go home, we need to assess what just happened."

And with that we began racing home.

***

BPOV

We've been here in this other world for over four months now. I still completely drained of energy, I'm starving, I miss my home and I'm terrified for my family.

Thankfully I finally tracked down the scent to our survival, my survival. It's a pretty nice size pack at least 12 werewolves. We can finally settle down here for awhile in a nearby town.

This world is so delicate and fragile not to mention the werewolves are practically extinct. I will not and I repeat _will not_ eat those other low creatures they call deer. They don't look appealing in the slightest and they smell horrendous. This place is absolutely infested with them like a cesspool of vermin.

_Not in all eternity would I ever eat those disgusting rodents! Great no bars…_

I run to a clearing about 15 miles from my location and finally I have cell reception. I can only hope Alec picks up.

"Alec! I found them in the Olympic National Park deep in the dense forest. Choose a town in the surrounding area; keep in mind we want to be far enough away so that they can't track us. Once you have a town in mind call Lenora, she'll make the necessary arrangements. Call the others and let's meet back at our rendezvous point, see you in a bit." I was off as soon as he gave the okay.

Or at least I was until I sensed something in the woods about ten miles out. My curiosity got the better of me.

The closer I got I picked up the scent of something wonderful. It was definitely vampiric.

_Probably just passing through. Wow, their scent is quite similar to ours… He smells divine; I should probably take a peak for safety reasons. Yes! Definitely __**not**__ because his scent is like a magnet to me. Hell he won't even know I'm there…_

I have never seen a vampire before, well this breed anyway. At home, in our native language we are called Vampyre. But no mistaking, they are in actuality a half breed, tainted by the mortal plague that is the human race; in all honesty they are not much more than mutts.

From what I've learned from my studies the Vampires in this realm are basically genetic mutations, an infection. I am a pure blooded vampire. I was born, procreated by my parents.

While these creatures are essentially trapped, frozen in time, never changing, they are immortals much like us. But their existence relies on infecting other humans in order to produce.

I'm also aware that I must proceed with caution; they're known to be such a volatile species even among themselves. They lead mostly nomadic lives, most of which can only the company of a mate. I've been told that they carry some traits from their human life even after their change and that is why they are so tainted and wild. They have a hard time controlling their animalistic tendencies.

As I got closer I could feel his energy. I stopped in my tracks the energy radiating from him was so strong, so powerful.

Instantly it pulled me in, without even thinking I was only a quarter mile from him now, he had drained the bear of all its blood.

_How repulsive! That can't be tasty one bit. How horrible to only stick to a diet of blood. __Well at least that is something we have in common, he is absolutely animalistic in all his feeding glory. Fortunately enough we can control it whenever we deem necessary. Wow, he made such a mess of himself…OH MY GOD!_

I noticed his shirt was torn up and I could see slivers of his skin. He was absolutely magnificent in all his glory.

_Wait, What! What the HELL am I talking about, get it together Swan, remember defense! And come on he's a half breed for goodness sakes, a mutt. My father would never approve. Now why would I even go there, like there even was a chance…focus Bella, I need to get the hell out of here._

Being that I am essentially a warrior princess and exposed to the ugly truths about our worlds, I give into my animalistic side more often than most. So this little display he was putting on was not helping matters one bit.

_Is it getting hot out here all of sudden? No I'm not even going there, it's just the weather. Yes! I can definitely see that the climate is getting warmer... Right Bella, in about ten minutes the clouds are about to unleash havoc in this cold dreary place._

What was wrong with me, in all my 1,459 years I've never felt this kind of pull among the opposite sex, let alone a different breed all together. If I haven't sent my father to his grave already, this will surely do it.

_I_ _Got It! Perhaps because I'm nearing my luztra any year now, it has me all hormonally confused. It has to be…_

As I stood there watching him, he was a fairly good looking vampire, 'Oh common he was gorgeous', bronze messy hair, muscular from what I could tell, he was probably tall too but since he was crouched over I couldn't tell. Beautiful Topaz eyes…

_Wait why does he have Topaz colored eyes? __Get it together Swan, you cannot fall for a half breed, second father has already lined up a few possible suitors, and third it is unheard of and rightfully against the law to get involved with a half breed._

The longer I stood there which wasn't very long, only seconds really; I was starting to get a real taste of his energy. It was beginning to intoxicate me.

_All I have to do is reach out and take a little taste, he wouldn't even notice….hmmm!!! NO BELLA, GET A GRIP! _

All of a sudden he looked up at me.

_DAMN!! How could I have allowed myself to get so distracted!! NO worries just feel him out he obviously has special powers since his energy is so strong, just check it out and move on. Ya, you're definitely doing a good job of checking it out alright!_

We locked eyes and I was lost. An eternity could have come and gone. Suddenly I got another pull in the pit of my stomach.

_Oh NO! Wow, his power is strong too, hmmm, focus Bella…But the energy it's too… too much. Between the both of them, i-it's over---overwhelming, just a small taste…NO!!! But I need it! It would help with my recovery, no Bella! You don't have control of your powers yet, you'll kill them without a doubt and that goes against all we believe._

Between the now three vampires looking at me, I could tell only two of them had special gifts, incredibly tasting special gifts. It was beginning to take a toll on me.

I was growing even weaker, not to mention the temptation was growing exponentially. I could feel my body crackling with energy, plus it didn't help that the air was already surging with electrical currents.

_The rain, it's almost here._

My shield was cutting them off from using their powers, but I was still too weak. I was barely clinging to life when we first came here four months ago and its' been a very slow recovery. I would soon crumble to the ground, I must feed and soon otherwise I will feast on them if I don't go now.

My powers have slowly grown more powerful throughout the centuries and now I'm at that point in my life called the Melendra in which my powers are reaching their ultimate climax.

It's difficult during this time to use any of my powers since I'm basically surging with some sort of power lust at the present moment. It's difficult and overwhelming to overcome the addictive nature of the power itself that now is coursing through my veins.

_I just want to know what I'm dealing with. I'll take a little peak before I run off… _

As I was trying to get a glimpse at their aura's to see just what powers they possessed I could see the bronze haired vampire rise from his crouch. I was out of time and energy.

The blond gifted vampire let out a growl and I bolted, hoping and praying I would have no followers. I was definitely weak enough for them to finish me off.

I didn't even disturb the grass I had once stood upon.

***


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one's a big boy. Happy Friday everyone. I'll try to get the next one out sometime in the middle of next week. I'm sure you'll have questions all will be answered in due time.

**This story will have LEMONS… So if you not over 18 years old please don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. We all just like messing with them just a little bit.**

Same Canon pairing.

Don't forget there is pix's on profile.

Chapter 2: Heat Wave

EPOV:

There were many thoughts running around everyone's minds. Emmett and Alice were excited; Carlisle and Esme were intrigued and curious; Jasper was worried; Tanya and Rosalie were bored; and me well I was mess. I was completely flustered and slowly growing angry because of it. I'm typically more composed than this and for the first time in forever I feel like I don't have it all together.

Eventually after we gave our family the rundown of our little hunting excursion, I managed to keep everyone's thoughts at bay while I filled my head with _her_.

I could finally see her more clearly in my head. At the time I was too awestruck to really pay any attention; a first I might add. But now I can see her, she was petite but very curvaceous, perfect hour glass figure. Quite well proportioned with silky brown wavy hair that went almost to her lower back, beautiful pale skin, which I'm betting is so smooth. Her eyes of course were big and a beautiful deep blue; they remind me of the blue ocean along Greece. She had a beautiful facial structure with defined cheek bones and jaw-line. Her lips plump and kissable, she was perfect from top to bottom.

_I think I know what heaven looks like now. I'm so screwed…_

Something was bothering me though. More like a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I was so distracted by her presence that I missed a few things that were slowly coming to light.

First would be the very visible scratches she had everywhere. They didn't look new; more like weeks old which means she was healing. Secondly she had blue eyes. The only other vampire I know that has different colored eyes beside vegetarian's vampires is Heidi. But her eyes are violet. Thirdly her scent was different. It was confusing because we got the sense that she was a vampire but in the same time it felt as though she was something else entirely; maybe part human. And the fourth, well I wasn't even sure about. There is no way it could be true.

_Especially if she is a vampire, who I'm almost positive she is. But why do I feel as though she had a hea-…_

'_Edward, what is it? I'm getting a weird vibe coming off of you. Among other things.' _Jasper pulled me out of my own musings and gave me a pointed look at the end of that statement.

_Great he knows now about my somewhat not so gentlemanly feelings toward my blue eyed goddess. Oh crap, stop that right now…_

I looked over at Jasper who was now crossing his arms over his chest. He lifted one eyebrow, with a sly smirk on his face and then proceeded to bob his head up and down.

_Crap_.

I cleared my throat and avoided eye contact with him, instead directing my attention to my family who were all gathered in the living room.

"Can I have your attention, please" Tanya then looked over at me giving me the I-want-to-rip-of-all-your-clothes- and-devour- you look. Everyone got quiet and started looking at me strangely. All the while Jasper was trying to hold back his laughter.

_Great, how embarrassing they can all smell my arousal now. Dammit knock it off Jasper you're not helping matters._

I shot Jasper a death glare, because he was only heightened my already aroused state. How embarrassing would it be if I suddenly started dry humping the air. He knocked it off thankfully enough and I was trying to re-focus on the matter at hand.

"Having a problem there Eddie boy?" Emmett shot me a knowing glance.

I completely ignored him.

"Look, I'm not sure about what I'm about to say. If you disagree then we can chalk it all up to the fact that I'm probably losing my mind finally," Jasper found it hilarious to add commentary.

"You can say that again." I shot him a glare and he shut up.

"What is it son?" Even Carlisle along with my whole family was trying to keep back their laughter except for Tanya. She was completely perplexed; she was under the delusion I wanted to ravage her.

"Look, I'm not positive but I recall that when we were in the forest, I almost felt as if I could hear…" I let out a sigh and started rubbing the back of my neck, "I felt that I could hear a heartbeat, it was very faint I'm positive it was coming from her. I think that-"at that moment my father and Jasper both gasped.

"I thought I was just hearing things as well. I was so paranoid at the time because I couldn't feel anything coming from her and then suddenly I had no control over my power. But I think I heard it too, which has to be impossible", Jasper heard it too and now we were all looking at Carlisle for answers.

"I heard it as well, but like you Jasper I didn't really pay too much attention. I think we all agree that she is a vampire or something within that family. I've never heard of any other supernatural beings other than us Vampires. Well werewolves would fall in that category but they are extinct. Oh and the Quileute wolves but even then they are still human." Carlisle was completely lost like the rest of us.

"Look I think we should stay close to home and be alert. Watch out for any strange activity. Tanya I'm not sure if I want to alert your family quite yet until I know what we're dealing with, so please keep this to yourself until further notice. I don't want anyone hunting alone; that goes for you Edward. I'm going to look at some books on old folklore and legends and see if something pops up. We can only hope that she isn't dangerous and that she was just passing through." My heart hurt at the latter part of that statement and I could tell from the Carlisle that he hoped it wasn't true as well. He saw it as an opportunity to learn something new.

"Don't you think we should at least go back and see if I could find her, I mean I don't think she meant us any harm? Look we are still alive here and she might need help. She had claw marks all over her" I needed to go back. I had to try and find her. I had no idea what I would even say to her if I did find her. But I had this pulling feeling in me, telling me to go back. I knew I would, I just had to be sly about it.

"Edward, are you crazy! Just because we're alive to see another day doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. If anything, it makes it an even stupider idea to contemplate going after a possibly injured vampire. We out-numbered her and she to top it off she was obviously injured. Three male vampires against one female, and who had the control in that situation Edward? She did! She had _all _our nuts in a vice. Sorry I'm being so crass but it's the truth. She had the upper hand." Jasper was right on some level but I knew Jasper has a hard time relinquishing control. We all did on some level but it was harder on Jasper because of his past. Not to mention he is very overprotective of his mate Alice.

Emmett let out a loud laugh and said, "I think I'd like to meet her."

_You and I both Emmett._

"I change my mind, maybe I do like this girl already" everyone snapped their heads toward Rosalie in disbelief.

"What?! I don't always hate everyone. Okay maybe I do whatever. That's my prerogative. You can all pick up your jaws from the floor. God, whatever I don't care. Are we done here?" Rose began to ascend the stairs not waiting on a response.

"I still can't believe I didn't see anything. Oh but I did see that Mrs. Stanley is going to be at the hospital tomorrow and she's going to try and cop a field by pretending to trip, so heads up dad." Carlisle let out a frustrated sigh and Esme had a playful smirk.

"Do you think maybe she might be a shape shifter like those nasty dogs down at the Rez? Or maybe I'm just losing my touch, I don't know", even my poor little psychic sister Alice couldn't use her power on this girl.

We finished up the meeting and resumed our nightly activities but I had too many things running through my mind. I needing to unwind and there was no way that would happen by the looks Tanya was giving me. Besides I felt like playing the piano, it's been a few decades that I haven't played or composed anything.

I retired to the music room for the rest of the night, much to Tanya's dismay.

I felt as if something inside of me was finally waking up and for the first time I welcomed it.

***

BPOV:

It's been two weeks since that day in the forest that I came across _him_. We were finally moving to a town called Forks. We haven't seen our house but from the pictures it seems quite lovely and big enough for the five of us. It's about 40 miles away from the town which suits us just fine. The nearest neighbors are miles away which grant us the privacy we need.

"We're getting closer to the house, did you want to scout the area first or did you want to eat something Bella?" I looked toward Lenora; she has been my caretaker since birth. She is a healer, to humans they call her the white witch but to me she was like a second mother.

"I'm actually kind of hungry today which is a good thing. Perhaps you can fix me a fruit salad while the rest of us scout the area. I don't want any surprises," the biggest smile lit up Lenora's face. Since my near fatality my appetite has been nonexistent, except for my bloodlust. So the idea that I was actually craving fruit and vegetables was a great sign; just another thing that makes us different from the vampires in this realm.

"I ordered us some food from the town's local store, it should be by the house within the hour" Lenora went back to holding her mates hand, Dorian who was driving this huge monster of a car; a hummer or other.

Dorian was one of my personal guards since I was born. Together they were both chosen to watch over me by my parents.

I looked over at Sienna, she was admiring the forest. It reminded us of home which we all missed dearly. Sienna aside from also being a personal guard and my confidant, she was my best friend. She was also mated with Alec. Alec was my second in command.

When I was coroneted as the Princess of War for the Eeron people 400 years ago or so I was able to personally choose my own guards. Me, Sienna and Alec got along perfectly when we attended school together. I just knew I would elect them to watch over me.

_Oh no, that scent…_

"Stop the car now! Pull over on the side of the road Dorian," I knew that scent anywhere now. I've been haunted by that smell for the past two weeks ever since I saw him.

"But Bella, we're almost there. Can't you just –"Dorian continued on driving down the road.

"NOW DORIAN!" Alec and Sienna started looking out the windows.

"What is it Bella? What's going on?" Alec said to me with a steady voice but you could hear the worry underneath it.

Dorian finally pulled over.

"Get out of the car Alec, I need to get out" by this point everyone was starting catch the scent that hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Bella I think you should stay in the car. I'll go che-"I cut Alec off, "Don't make me pull rank Alec, you know I hate doing it. Now please, out."

We were all standing on the side of the road looking into the woods.

"God they're everywhere. Maybe one, maybe two days ago they ran through here. But…" I took another deep breath in through my nose and continued on.

"Alec remember when I told you about my encounter with the three male vampires? Well those three have been through here recently. Remember when I told you I was positive that they had mates. Well I'm not hundred percent about the bronze haired one, since the female mate in questions scent wasn't as strong on him as it was for the other two males. But anyways… I'm getting off topic here. I'm quite positive I now smell all six of them as well as an additional two vampires." I was astonished, how could there be an eight member coven of vampires. It was unheard of.

"I can't believe it. But I thought that the only coven in this realm that was fairly large was that of the Volturi," said Alec.

I scoffed, "The Volturi, what a joke. I still don't understand the purpose of such a ridiculous…" I just realized something much more important.

"There scent is practically rooted to the ground and the trees. They just haven't passed through here… They dwell somewhere around here, I know it. They must run through here when they go hunt. And I'm almost positive they have another powerful vampire among them. Her power is equally as strong as the other two" I turned my attention to Lenora who looked very frightened.

"We need to leave this place. We could track down another pack and settle there. I don't like this…" said Dorian.

"NO! Bella is still weak we can't keep moving around like we've been doing. It makes it that much more dangerous to encounter more vampires. Not to mention she needs werewolf meat now more than ever and she needs to sleep more so she can restore her health. How else is she going to rest while we keep moving from place to place using up her energy every step of the way? It could take months to find another pack," Lenora turned to me "Bella, honey at least lets go to the house and think about what we can do. Maybe you could get some sleep tonight; you haven't slept in over three weeks."

"Okay…I think we should go to the house, we can then look over our options. We'll all eat something, then I want us to go out and scope out the area and the town. We need to see if they really do live around here. I'll try to get some sleep tonight" I walked over to Lenora and gave her a soft kiss on her right cheek.

We all piled into the car still talking about this odd coven that not only ate other animals but also lived amongst each other. We have all been taught that it was very uncommon. We were really starting to question if everything we learned to be true was indeed true.

Despite all of this I still couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach that kept telling me that we didn't have to be afraid of these vampires. It was the strangest thing but in all my years I've always been able to trust my gut instinct. And now, there was no reason for me to start doubting it.

***

EPOV

It was two weeks. Two God awful weeks of not seeing her again.

_That's it, she gone forever. And she's never coming back_.

I was growing angrier by the minute. I didn't like what she was doing to me. I was slowly unraveling. If my family thought that I was so difficult to live with before I started my hand at dating, then it was nothing compared to how I was now; I was completely incorrigible now. Every night I spent pounding away on my piano. The song I was composing was morphing into a very dark and angry ballad. I got plenty of death threats because of it. I was even more self loathing than before and because of it I was now even more secluded than before. Lost in my own thoughts.

I'm almost positive that she has cast a spell on me. Cheesy, I know but I've never been so distracted by a woman before, so she must have done something to me. She is raising a lot of unfamiliar emotions in me and even more questions that I have no answers for.

_Drat!! Maybe she did something to me with her powers._

I had gone back to the same location I first saw her about four times now. I had managed to sneak away from my family the very next day after first seeing her.

When I arrived to the spot, her scent was almost gone. There was still a little hint in the blades of the grass.

"Hey baby, what you thinking about? Edward you've been ignoring me ever since you came across that vampire chick two weeks ago. And don't try to pretend that you haven't gone out and tried searching for her on your own against Carlisle's wishes. And before you ask, the answer is no, Alice didn't tell me about it. I just know. Now what is going on? Do you not want me? Is she prettier than me, is that it? Give me something here Edward. I miss you so much, I miss your lips and the way you used to touch me. We haven't had _any_… Well you know, some _alone time_", I didn't even realize Tanya was there until I felt her running her hand up my leg, slowly trying to reach my, let's say 'my little mini-me'.

I cleared my throat, I was such an asshole.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, what did you say Tanya?" I replied, while grabbing her hand that was trying to steal second base.

'_Prude! What is he impotent, eunuch? Ever since he saw that, that woman he's been ignoring me. LOOK at Me! I'M FUCKING HOT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I've never had a problem with men wanting me before. And hello, look what I got on. How can you ignore someone in a lacey, silk burgundy babydoll and silver 5 in heals to boot. It's enough to drive any man insane; if Emmett wasn't with Rosalie I'm sure he'd have me naked in 0.05 seconds, and up against the wall… Mmmm, I'm positive Emmett would be a great fu— Oooops, SHIT!'_ ….

"Sorry babe, it's just, I need you and I have so much pent up sexual fu…" I grimaced at her, god if she could only stop thinking "…what?" she said to me stunned. I shoved her hands off me and slowly got out of bed.

"I am not impotent or eunuch for that matter. No problems here." I was very frustrated and a little surprised Tanya knew what eunuch was.

'Pardon me Mr. Mood Killer, could of fooled me.' Tanya rolled her eyes and made a move to follow me.

I couldn't stand it when she tried so hard to seduce me sometimes. Especially when she would fantasize about my brothers and occasionally my father. Now that's a mood killer.

_Why can't she just stay in the guestroom that she is supposed to be occupying for a change. My room is starting to get cluttered with all her crap._

"I said I was sorry, this isn't easy for me Edward. Please come back to bed, pleeeeassse."

'_Dammit!! I did it again and there he goes, if he wouldn't deny me every time this wouldn't be such a --…'_

"Don't worry about it Tanya, I'm taking a shower…_alone. _Look I'm sorry I've been distant lately but… I just have a lot on my mind lately. I promise we'll talk about this tomorrow okay," Ya I'm a chicken shit and I've been so distracted that I haven't gone around to breaking up with Tanya yet, "I'm going to go back to the music room after my shower. If I don't see you tomorrow before you go, have fun shopping with the girls okay and be careful."

I made my way to my bathroom to take a hot shower to help me relax.

'_Ya well you know what? I'm going to stay in my room for awhile. That's one sure way to wake him up from his funk. Guys always want the unattainable. See how long he makes it before he's knocking on my door.'_ I heard Tanya slam my door shut on her way out.

_Thank the Lord…Why am I such an asshole._

_*_

(The Very Next Day)

"So… You gonna' tell me what that was all about last night? You know, with you and Tanya" for the hundredth time Emmett wouldn't just drop it. I was only seconds away to putting him in a choke hold.

_Why did I agree to go hunting with him upstate? I should have gone with Jasper. Well actually come to think of it, I'd rather rip off my own limbs that go shopping with the three craziest shopaholics at the present moment._

"I still can't believe Jasper didn't come with us. God he can be so overprotective of Alice sometimes. Come on between Rose, Tanya and Alice I would lose that fight even despite my mind reading abilities," I was trying my hardest to avoid this line of questioning.

"I know right! He's such a puss- Hey! Stop that, come on be straight with me bro. You know you can come to me for anything, right? I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but I know about relationships. And I know I never pass up the chance to tease you about your celibacy pact, but –"

"Emmett, I don't have a celibacy pact, I'm just waiting for the _One_. Sorry we're not all horn dogs who can't keep it in their pants. You have no control man, at all, you practically mauled Rosalie after your change right in front of us and that is unheard of from any newborn vampire. And let's talk about something else please" I was so frustrated I needed one more kill before we left.

"Look, I'm sorry Edward but you're my bro and I love you okay. I'll lay off the jokes at your expense but you can come to me okay. So please tell me. Is this girl really that much hotter from Tanya? Is this what this is about? I thought you finally had something with Tanya, I mean come on dude I've even heard you with Tanya a few times and well…" Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Em, don't even finish that sentence. I like Tanya, I do but I can't ever see her the way you see Rose. And this girl, I know it was just minutes that we saw each other but I can't explain this connection I already have with her. It's driving me insane…I don't know what to do" I looked over at my brother preparing myself for his onslaught of laughter but it never came.

"I'm sorry bro… I guess we all hoped you'd find a mate in Tanya. But I can't really say I thought you two were meant for each other. I was just hopeful you'd find happiness. But if this other chick evokes such strong feelings then I could help you look for her. That's exactly how it was for me and Rose. It was only a moment but we both just knew, she was mine and I hers. But first things first you need to stop stringing Tanya along. I know for a fact she won't take it too hard, she'll find herself a new cock to play with in no time. Then we'll find your mystery girl, I'll give you a few tips on how to woo her and wha-la you'll be one step closer to losing your V-card," I rolled my eyes and scoffed at my brother's crude mind.

"Let's go Emmett. Thanks for listening it really did help, even if you ruined it for me at the end there." We both laughed at that and ran off toward Emmett's Jeep.

*

We were just getting into town when it hit me.

_She's here, I can't believe it. She's here…_

"Emmett slow down. Do you smell that? It's her, I know it is. Lower your window and follow the trail," I was growing anxious, I needed to see her.

"Well I'll be damned. Oh she does smell really good. I can't believe it, if she's the one for you Edward then destiny always finds a way and all that shit. I think she's at Newton's store, let's go check it out."

We hopped out of the Jeep and right away I picked up on four heartbeats. One of which was slightly faster than the others. I could only hear three people moving around in there.

_She's deadly silent, like the perfect predator._

Upon walking into the store I couldn't see anyone; but I knew Mike was in the back looking for some shoes and willing his hard on to subside before he came back out. He was already fantasizing about my blue eyed goddess. I had to fight back a growl. Mrs. Newton was in the back office paying bills and there was an older guy in his 20's doing inventory in the back.

I followed her scent to the last aisle that had camping snack food and other things of that nature and it was a dead end. Well there was a door at the end but that lead to the restricted area of the store. Her back was facing me and I knew she sensed us because she her posture was rigid.

She slowly began to turn. And when she did I almost fell to my knees, she was so beautiful. My own pathetic excuse for eyes didn't do her any justice and she was only a mere quarter mile away the last time I saw her.

'_Hot damn, she's fucking HOT!' _And it was like I had no control I let out a possessive growl towards my brother.

'_Damn bro, chillax okay I wasn't moving in on your girl. I was just making an observation. Oh by the way, please don't tell Rose she'll cut off my dick and hide it for a week. Uh-oh dude you startled your little peach with your demonstration there. Quick dude re-group. '_

She looked even tenser now because of my outburst. And I'm sure being cornered didn't quell the feelings of being trapped.

Her hands were so tightly balled together into fists I thought she would snap her own bones. She was starting to look a little pissed. She kept looking from me to Emmett.

_God I'm such an idiot why don't you attack her next and see how that goes, dumbass. God she's so beautiful._

She had on blue skinny jeans and this beige sweater that was tied shut with a bow. She was clutching a brown purse in her right hand and despite wearing a cream colored cap I could see her face perfectly.

'_Say something dumbass!'_

_Oh right, thanks Emmett._

"I'm not going to hurt you, please… My name is Edward Cullen and this big lug here," I nodded toward my brother who was standing behind me to my left, he waved his hand like a total dweeb as though we weren't in a life or death situation, "is my brother Emmett Cullen."

She didn't move, she didn't speak, she just shifted her head slightly. She kept her eyes on me. God those eyes, I swear she could see right through me. I couldn't help but get lost in them.

"What is your name?" she didn't say anything she starting looking around, probably looking for the nearest exit but there wasn't one unless she went out the back door.

"Please don't! I mean, I… I just want to talk, I swear to you we won't hurt you," and because I'm obviously crazy I took a small step toward her. She let out a small hiss, which of course went straight to my neither regions.

'_Not bad Eddie boy, she's a keeper. I'll tell you what, if I didn't have Rose I'd probably_…' I snapped my head toward my brother and shot him a warning glare.

'_Gosh I was just saying… Uptight much, oh and don't tell Rosie, pleaaase.'_

Suddenly the room started to feel warmer. I snapped my head back to her. I could hear her heartbeat increase. Her eyes began to slowly dilate and her breathing was also slowly increasing. I took another step towards here, I couldn't help it.

_I need to touch her._

That time she hissed a little louder than before. But I didn't care; she could kill me now I wasn't going to back down. But suddenly, stupid Newton came out of the back door.

"Hey I couldn't find any in the size you wanted. But we can order some for you Bella…" he trailed off as he noticed us all standing in the aisle.

She looked over to him. I didn't like that very much and let out a very low growl.

Bella and Newton snapped their heads to me.

'_Did he just growl?'_ Newton looked confused.

_Crap Newton heard it, oh well he can take that as a sign to back the hell off._

"_Bella_…" I couldn't help it I had to say her name but I obviously whispered it loud enough for Newton to hear

Bella's heart beat picked up.

'_Great what is he doing here, and look at the way he's looking at her. It's like he's going to swallow her whole. Well fat chance Cullen, this one's mine. Wait, what am I worrying about he's obviously gay, right? I mean he can have any chick at school he wants but yet he doesn't. And dude check out those jeans… Yup, there no way, he's totally gay. Hmmm but Emmett could be a problem.'_

"Ummm… Hi guys, I'll be right with you if you'll just wait up front. Once I'm done with Bella…" I took a step forward with my teeth clenched and my fist balled up very tightly. I gave him my most deadly glare. I was going to kill him, luckily for him Emmett saw the sudden fear in Newton's features he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Mike, is it?" Oh my God her voice was so musical, she then turned her head towards Mike, "It's fine, don't worry about it. You can go ahead and help them, I need to get going anyway."

'_NO! You can't go yet, not without giving me your number. Or a blow job out back, preferably topless. I need to stall.'_ Newton was really pushing his luck today.

"No its okay Bella I can get an order form, I'll just need your number and… Wow is it just me or does it feel really hot in here? Damn I think the AC broke again…" I did notice that it was gradually getting hotter in here not to mention Bella's breathing was increasing. Mike was fanning off his face with his hand, he was already starting to sweat like a dirty pig that he is.

At that moment I never loved my brother as much as I did at that moment, "Hey Newton, why don't I help you with that, I know something about AC's." He then walked over to Newton who was standing too damn close to my Bella.

Bella began to hiss but only loud enough for us to hear, she then pushed her back flush against the shelves as far from Emmett as possible; Emmett ignored her and placed a hand on Newton's shoulder and lead him toward the back door.

'_Ouch, Jesus what does his hand weigh? Fifty pounds? At least his hand is nice and cold, Jesus it's hot in here…'_

As soon as the door closed, it was just the two of us. I had somehow managed to come within five feet from her now.

"What are you?" I had to ask and if by some miracle she told me, it wouldn't even matter at this point.

She let a terrifying laugh, her eyes looked methodical. This of course brought shivers down my back and caused my pants to tighten even more.

_God I'm so sick_…

"I don't know what you're talking about," she gave me a cute little innocent look.

"Now is not the time to be coy _B-e-l-l-a. _Tell me something, is it your natural defense to shield anyone's powers or did you know we might have other powers than the obvious vampire attributes?" I was slowly making my way towards her; my voice had a hint of playfulness.

"What is that saying you have… 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" she had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Is that a warning?" I told her, but at this point I didn't care; she could kill me know I would die a happy man.

"Why don't you tell me mind reader?" she let out another evil laugh, suddenly her face got serious, "Take it as you wish. I really don't care. I must really be on my way now…"

She tried to walk past me, until I put my right hand on the shelf next to me blocking her way. We were only a few feet way now and let me tell you the heat was definitely not the AC. It was coming off her like a space heater. It only clouded my mind even more.

I looked down at her and noticed she lowered her head and looked down. Something vampires never do in a situation such as this. Even her body was slowly shifted toward the shelf. Almost as if her body was subconsciously curling into my side. Whether she was aware of it or not her body was slowly submitting to me.

When she lowered her head a soft strand of her hair fell over the right side of her face. Without thinking my left hand reached up and tucked it behind her. Her hair was so soft and smelled of strawberries.

Her head shot up and she was once again looking me right in the eyes. She had a shocked look on her face. Her eyes showed me that she was fighting something.

I moved in closer.

"If you don't let me leave now, you won't be around for very much longer", her voice was hoarse and definitely a few octaves lower than usual but she tried to cover it up. Only clear thing I could tell was that she was aroused just like me. I could feel energy crackling in the air around us.

With a cocky smirk I took a deep breath in through my nose and since my hand was still holding onto the strand of hair behind her ear I ran my index finger over her cheekbone. I could smell her arousal.

We both gasped at the little shocks running through our skin. I know she felt it. God she was so hot, her skin was flushed and it only made her scent that much more torturous.

"You wouldn't…" I said confidently even though my voice was very hoarse.

"Don't presume to know what I may or may not do. I can and I will kill you if I have too," she tried with all her might to sound convincing but it fell short.

"You had your chance two weeks ago in the forest but you didn't take it. You had a second chance the moment I found you here. Not to mention you didn't even bother to block my powers this time. Why is that? How is it that you know I could read minds? Perhaps I can read yours…" I was so full of it; it still perplexed me that I still couldn't read her mind.

I always wished for silence and cursed my power, but that was until I met her. I was getting really cocky with her now and I could see this was only getting her more irritated; but I couldn't help myself. For all I knew she would make well on her promise.

"You can't!" she spat out with such conviction.

"Ah-ah-ahh…" I stepped closer to her, "I bet I know what you're thinking right now," her back was flush against the shelves and I could see her swallow a lump in her throat. I've never been this forward with any woman in my life. Even with Tanya, she had to initiate everything. And here I was practically trying to seduce her in a sporting goods store, a complete stranger of all people.

There were only a mere few inches between us now. I noticed how rapidly her chest was moving, her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her eyes were so dilated I could barely see any blue. I then noticed her claw marks were nearly all gone.

I looked down at her rapid moving chest but her sweater was in the way. So while my right hand rested on the shelf right next to Bella's head, I brought my left hand down to the bow of her sweater my eyes following its path.

I slowly pulled on the end of the bow and it soon came undone. She then let out the sexiest little whimper. I looked into her eyes and noticed she had closed them. Suddenly I noticed I could smell food, popcorn to be exact. I could also hear the popping sound along with the crackling energy around us.

I looked behind her on the shelf to find the popcorn packages were bursting open right before my eyes. I was completely shocked. I looked back to her she had opened her eyes. She looked just as hungry as I did I'm sure.

I proceeded to pull her sweater open.

"What is this? What's going on here, between us?" I was beyond any help at this point I was going to ravage her. I knew this and I'm certain she did too.

I almost practically climaxed right there when I looked down and was met by her ample cleavage. She had a beautiful blue stone of some sort tucked nicely between her breast. Her necklace reminded me of her eyes. I managed to get my head out the gutter long enough to notice that the claw marks on her chest were also fading but still more prominent than the ones on her face. I looked back at her with concern. My mouth opened to speak.

"Holy Mother Mary and Joseph! That has to be the fucking hottest thing ever!"

_Thanks a lot Em. I wonder how long he was standing there for?_

'_It's like watching live porn! Way to go Eddie, you almost got her naked! I didn't know you had it in you!'_

"I guess all that practice with Tanya wasn't a complete waste after all," and I was back to wanting to kill my brother.

I let out a deep growl that shook the shelves and snapped my head toward him. He then realized that he said the last bit about Tanya out loud and slapped his hand over his mouth.

And I was going to kill him. I couldn't believe he just said that. And this is why I never tell him anything.

In that instant I heard someone else's thoughts.

And before I could react I was crashing into Emmett onto a heap on the floor. Something in my head told me to do it and it was also keeping me down on the ground. I was trying to fight it with everything that I had. I managed to look up and Bella was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I took so long. Just started school. But at least I got it done. I'm already working on the next chap. I hope to get it out to you this coming weekend.

Also check out the pictures for this chap. In my profile. Sorry for errors.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. We all just like messing with them just a little bit. **

**If your under 18 years old, you shouldn't be reading this story.**

**Chapter 3: The Klopeks**

BPOV:

I was in my own bubble, an Edward and Bella bubble in which everything around me was nonexistent but me and him. I was aware that Sienna and Alec were outside but I still couldn't manage to snap out of it and get the hell out of here.

"Bella! Snap out of it, and get the hell out here now!" Sienna's voice snapped me back. I looked over at Edward again who was pinned down to the ground compliments of Sienna's little power. I hated the way he looked on the ground, so vulnerable and defenseless.

_What the hell is wrong with me? And My-God is he pissed…_

I could hear Sienna and Alec formulating a plan to come in and get me.

I bolted straight outside and into Alec's big arms.

"Bella, Oh my God! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? You're so hot and your eyes…. We need to get you to Lenora-" Sienna interrupted Alec, "Guys we need to leave now! One of them is fighting me off. It's like he knows what I'm about to do before I do it. I don't know how long I can hold him back. I don't want to start a fight in public…"

"NO!... I… There won't be any fighting, at least not yet. They didn't hurt me. I'm just… I'm, I don't know what's-", I didn't know how to explain my predicament to them; not to mention I was a bit breathless at the moment. I still couldn't understand it myself. I had no idea what the hell went on in there between me and Edward. All I knew is that it scared the living hell out of me and excited me all in the same time.

"I think they did something to her Sie baby. She can't even form a coherent thought. Her eyes are so dilated. Do you think he has some other mental powers, perhaps that's why he's fighting you off?" Alec said as he turned to look at Sienna.

"Oh no! He's coming…" Sienna shrieked and then we heard the stores door swing open and standing before us were two very disheveled and pissed off vampires. They were breathing hard even though they didn't have to.

Edward and Emmett were taking in the scene before them. That's when Edward looked into my eyes again. It seemed that some of his anxiety ebbed instantly until he looked down and saw Alec's close proximity to me. He was glaring now at Alec's hands that were holding onto my arms. He let out a sickening growl.

When he did that many things happened at once: Alec pulled me behind him and took on a defensive stance in front of me; Sienna was once again using her power to keep them from moving any closer; and Dorian was rounding the parking lot in our new Mercedes Benz with Lenora.

Edward and Emmett were now growling as they were frozen in the same spot.

"We need to leave now! He keeps fighting me and we're out in public, we'll draw attention" said Sienna.

"Bella!" Dorian said as he rushed over to me. "Are you okay? Oh my God you're burning up…What did they do to you?" he was giving me the once over, checking for any injuries. "Your eyes!"

"_We_ didn't do anything! It was all her! What are you doing to me?!" Edward managed to ground out.

I snapped my face over to Edward, "ME!!! Me, you're saying I did this!? You're the one who wouldn't let me go. You're the one who was all over…" I turned back to Dorian and Lenora who was now beside me, "I didn't do anything! I swear it, I have no idea what the hell is going on."

Emmett and Edward were thrashing around and were now letting out some feral growls.

"Sienna, stop please. They won't hurt me. Besides they are out-numbered, they'd be incredibly stupid to try anything. Not to mention we will soon draw unwanted attention. Please…" I all but pleaded. I don't know what it was but it was killing me to see him struggle so much even if he was being an ass.

"I don't think that's a wise choice Bella, look what they did to you" Dorian said.

"Oh hush now Dorian honey, Bella is perfectly fine. Bella look at me you need to take a few deep breaths in and channel your energy. I need you to clear your mind, you're getting these boys all riled up" Lenora raised one of her eyebrows and gave me a sly smile, "so stop and take a deep breath before we all spontaneously combust here." She then winked at me.

"What? What's going on Lenora?" Dorian said as he looked confused.

By this time Sienna stopped using her power on them, and everyone was now staring at us curiously.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing for you to worry your pretty little head," she gave me a knowing look and then looked over to Edward, "You can't read my mind, so stop trying." She gave him a wink and then turned to me with a curious expression. I had a feeling she knew how worked up my body was over one particular vampire.

We had come into town today to check our surroundings. I ended up catching their scent coming really strong from the sporting goods store. I managed to get away while everyone else was distracted. I was curious why a group of vampires would even bother going there so I went in.

I was bombarded by a hormonal teenage boy that wouldn't let me explore in peace, so I had to find a way to distract him. Once I was alone I went back to exploring the store and that's when I noticed that there were two of them coming into the store. I knew right away one of them was my bronze haired vampire.

I was absolutely terrified because I was still healing but I couldn't deny a part of me was thrilled that I would see him again.

He of course was the picture of perfection in his black flannel and leather jacket. His jeans clung to him in the right places and I was completely at a loss. That entire exchange we had back there was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him and every time he obviously got possessive of me, made my blood boil literally. I knew I needed to get out of there. I was a warrior princess for goodness sake. I who command huge armies, the guardian of my people, the one who was always in control was actually submitting to him. I didn't even realize I was doing it until I was flush against the shelves with him hovering over me. I let my guard down something I've never done before.

_God I was so close to practically assuming position and letting him mount me already. What was I thinking?_

It didn't help matters I'm sure that I'm approaching my Lunestra within the next year or two. My body was getting ready for fertility it happened every 200 hundred years and lasted only for five years or until conception. Females start to go through this in their teen years so it's not uncommon to deal with. We do tend to attract more attention especially from the opposite sex.

_Maybe that's why he was all over me back there and why I let him. _

I couldn't help it when he looked at me like that or when he touched me. I was completely at his mercy. I didn't mean to but I unconsciously released some of the lust filled energy I felt outwards. Essentially affecting everything around me.

"Bella…" his voice pulled me out of my own Edward induced haze.

"Wait so you've been hearing my thoughts this whole time? Is that why you've been fighting me off?" said Sienna in astonishment. We've never come across our own kind that could possess such a powerful gift.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Alec's back was more rigid as well as Dorian's. Alec stepped closer to Sienna.

"Please don't go... We won't hurt any of you. I live in the town with my family, well actually thirty minutes or so away from town. Why don't you come over to our house and we can discuss a few things. My father Carlisle gets done with his shift at 6pm today. Come then, or we can meet somewhere you're more comfortable…"

"Shift?" Alec said.

"Yes our father is a doctor and works at the hospital here in town. My mother Esme is an interior designer. I'm Edward Cullen by the way and this is my brother Emmett Cullen. His mate, my sister, is Rosalie. And there's my other brother and sister who are mates Jasper and Alice… Look I think it's-" I cut him off.

"And Tanya" I all but sneered. Edward looked shocked by my outburst and then it turned to guilt. Emmett's eyes widened. I've never experienced jealousy in my life until that moment that Emmett mentioned her name. I had an idea that he was with said vampire.

_What was I thinking allowing a mated vampire to practically seduce me? What was he thinking? What's the expression they use here, he thought he could just up and have his cake and eat it too?_

Suddenly I was pissed off. I didn't have a chance to really react to Emmett's comment at the time but now was a good time as any to work it out.

"That's… she's…she is staying with us. I mean she's…" Edward couldn't even talk straight.

_Ya because you caught him red handed._

"She's complicated!" Emmett all but burst out.

"Well then why don't you un-complicate it for me then. I'm a bright girl I'm sure I'll catch on…" I crossed my arms over my chest and was now giving Edward and Emmett the stink eye. Edward shifted his eyes toward my now jutting forward cleavage. I cleared my throat and he then shifted his elsewhere.

_Bastard! Eyeing the goods! Look all you want because you're definitely not having any of it, EVER!_

I then tied my sweater shut again for good measure. He shouldn't get the pleasure of looking at my breast now that I thought about it.

That bastard ignored me altogether and went on to say, "Look it's evident that we all have some questions. Not to mention you must be the new family that just moved in. We've seen moving trucks for the past week driving down our street; which means you must be our new neighbors" Edward said.

"Not for long" said Dorian and Edward had panic written all over his face.

"Please, please don't leave. I promise you we will never hurt any of you. We are different from the others. Our lifestyle as you can see is quite different. If we're going to share the area we need to coexist" said Edward.

"You're right about one thing, we will need to coexist. But the only way that is happening is if you mind your business and we mind ours. And you" Dorian pointed at Edward, "will stay away from Bella".

My heart dropped. Dorian was right, I don't know what was wrong with me these past two weeks but I had to remember we were from two different worlds. There was no way my father would ever approve any relationship with Edward. Not to mention Edward was already claimed.

"So we have a couple options we leave now or we stay but only if you keep your distance" said Dorian.

"But.." Edward started but Emmett cut in, "Edward just let it go okay, we should get home. Look we're sorry for the... whatever just happened here. Besides that thing you just did to us" he looked over at Sienna, "Was fucking awesome! But Edward's right we would never hurt any of you unless we needed to protect our family's own safety. It would be great if you came over today or whenever you're ready. But if not then rest assure we won't do any harm to your family. So do we see eye to eye here?" Emmett said.

"Sounds good to me. Come on, we're leaving now! Bella you're riding with us. Alec, Sienna, we'll see you shortly" Dorian said as he held the back seat door open for me.

With one last look at Edward I could see defeat in his eyes. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and broke our eye contact first. I didn't look back as we drove off. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced.

***

EPOV:

It's been a week since the Sporting Goods store incident. Bella and her family never came that night like I hoped they would or any other night thereafter.

At least they hadn't left without a trace. We knew this because they moved in down the road. There was still a good enough distance from each other to grant us some privacy unless we went on long walks in the surrounding forest. Not like I would know or anything.

_God I'm hopeless._

That night we all gathered in the living room and Emmett re-told the story, in great detail mind you. It was embarrassing, especially since my brother pretty much caught the whole show between me and Bella. I honestly had no clue he was there for most of it. I've never been so distracted not to notice such things. It's sort of difficult to sneak up on a vampire that can read minds.

Alice was upset she didn't see anything again but was bouncing uncontrollably after hearing about how 'I got game' as Emmett put it. Jasper wished he could have been there to see it. In all actuality they were all really amused and holding back giggles at my expense.

But of course Tanya didn't take it so lightly she stormed off. My family was all quiet then and offered no help in that department.

I had to go after Tanya and apologize for my behavior. I finally managed to break it off with her. She took it in stride but let me know what she was really thinking. She was pissed off and for a moment there her self esteem dwindled. But that only lasted a few minutes until she went back to convincing herself she was the hottest thing out there.

She of course had to throw it in my face that Bella's family wanted me to stay away from her, so it was pointless to leave her for someone who couldn't reciprocate. She told me she was going to stick around for awhile since she didn't want to deal with the snow in Alaska for the time being and that we could go back to being friends. But she of course was thinking other things, like how to win me back. If there was one thing Tanya liked, it was a challenge. She actually got happy again at the thought of all the things she could do to make me grovel.

There was no hiding it anymore; my family knew how I felt for Bella. I didn't really understand it myself though. I knew I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I knew I didn't like anyone that wasn't me touching her. And I knew I would give her anything she ever wanted. I just didn't know if these feelings were genuine or if it was something she was doing to me on purpose because I had absolutely no control of myself since I've met her. Not to mention I know nothing about her, except for the fact that she smells incredible and is beautiful beyond belief.

Esme was beyond ecstatic and was already planning a wedding. Because in her mind she knew we would be together. Carlisle was also excited for me but also concerned because we still didn't know anything about them. Rosalie really didn't care but was amused that when I actually managed to find someone I desired it had to be a complicated mess.

I of course had to endure relentless teasing from both my brothers as well. But none the less they were all happy for me, minus Tanya who was now walking around the house with even sleazier clothing on. Rose was one step away from kicking her ass.

Since we didn't want to provoke Bella and her family we kept our distance. My dad thought it would be wise if we had two people patrolling the forest around our house. Just in case they had other plans.

By the third day I was completely desperate to see her again and strangely enough Carlisle's curiosity got the best of him as well. On my patrol shift with Carlisle that day we decided to get a closer look especially since me and Alice were having a hard time utilizing our powers on them.

The day I met Bella her mind was closed to me and once I came face to face with her coven I could hear bits and pieces of their thoughts. It sounded like bad cell reception. I could hear every other word. I was able to piece together that Sienna was able to physically control one's body. Lenora's mind was completely shut off just like Bella's was. It was strange how she called me out on trying to hear her thoughts, as though she knew.

Carlisle was completely intrigued by these new vampires. I told them how there was five of them. The two females were brunettes, one with really light blue eyes and the other with brown eyes. The male Alec that was touching my Bella when I ran outside had bluish gray eyes and light brown hair, while the other male Dorian had bright blue eyes and brown hair as well. And they all had heartbeats and I could tell they were not cold like us they were warm. They held a temperature a few degrees higher than humans, well except for Bella she was practically on fire; but I liked it.

We could see the house from where we were standing. It was about 2 a.m. when Sienna and Dorian, who appeared to be the leader of this coven, ran off into the woods away from us. I couldn't hear any thoughts from this distance but I'm sure they went hunting. The other male was vigilant. I stepped a little closer and I could finally hear a faint woman singing a beautiful song in one of the bedrooms. It was a language we both didn't recognize but it sounded beautiful. Shortly after, everything was quiet and it went dark. I was sure Bella was in that room, I could hear her steady heart beat and breathing almost as if she were sleeping.

I could faintly hear the other two heartbeats moving about in the house in complete darkness. Neither one of them said a word but I could faintly hear Alec's thoughts. Again I could only make out enough to know he was worried for Sienna, it was obvious from the confrontation we had at the store she was his mate. I couldn't have been more thankful for that but I also understood that his main priority was to protect Bella with his life.

We stayed until 4:30 a.m. with not much change so we decided to get going until we finally heard some rustling in the woods.

The other two vampires finally came back and they were carrying a large wild animal of some kind. They had a blanket over it, so we couldn't see what it was but it was definitely alive and definitely not something I've ever come across.

'_Edward, what is that? Can you see it? I think they have something covering it. That smells so familiar but I can't recall what it is. It's massive.'_

I could hear Carlisle's mind going a mile a minute until it finally came to me. I was completely stunned, at what he found.

'_Edward, I believe that thing they have is a Werewolf. An actual to God Werewolf! We need to go now! This isn't good Edward, not good at all.'_

He looked so worried and I knew why. His thoughts were pouring out of him faster than I could keep up. One thing was clear Werewolves were completely wild creatures. They ate anything and everything except for vampires. We were without a doubt great enemies since we were both predators and they were very territorial.

I was brought out of my musing's when I heard the most feral growling and soon after the tearing of fur and flesh coming from what I could guess, the basement. I actually shivered from the sound of it. I realized it was Bella; I could already distinguish her from the others by her heartbeat.

I crept closer to the house, ignoring Carlisle's warning to stay back. I needed to see what was going on in there and in order to do that I needed to reach into someone's mind. The closer the better.

I was able to hear Sienna and Alec's mind. They were all watching Bella feast on the creature. By the looks of the creature and the images I got from Carlisle's mind I was almost positive it was a Werewolf.

Watching Bella I could see she was a force to be reckoned with. She was covered in so much blood and taking huge bites of meat. Her eyes were the brightest blue I've ever seen, almost as if they were glowing like a blue neon light. Her eyes were also very dilated as well I could barely see the whites of her eyes. I noticed that she had fangs and her nails were also long and sharp. They were covered in fur and flesh. I was curious by this so I looked at the others who were just circling around Bella waiting to eat, when I noticed their teeth and finger nails too were growing right before my eyes.

They, reminded me of a pride of lions starving and wanting carnage but patiently waiting for their cue. Bella was doing a pretty damn good job of devouring the werewolf on her own; she finally stood up and let out an ear piercing roar. To which was followed by the rest of them crouching down and digging in. What was strange was that even though the rest of them were now in a trance of blood lust and carnage they were still very vigilante of Bella and where she was at all times. She was standing off to the side licking off blood and flesh from her finger nails.

I'm not going to lie, after seeing what she did and even now that she was a complete mess I was very much aroused.

My eyes began to darken and I was purring without even realizing it until Carlisle cleared his throat.

He gave me a questioning look that turned into a cocky smirk. He let me know we had to leave.

After we arrived back to the house everyone was already in the living room waiting for us. We explained exactly what we saw and I told everyone what happened in the basement. It was safe to say everyone was completely shocked.

Carlisle then began to speak, "When I stayed with the Volturi sometime ago, I recall going into a chamber below the castle that carried many antique weapons. Along one of the walls hung a pelt that smelled horrendous, I asked Aro what the significance of the pelt was and he told me it was a Werewolf. Apparently, the Volturi used to hunt them down and kill them. It's been said they have been extinct for over a 1,000 years."

Everyone had a million questions going on in their heads but they waited for Carlisle to finish.

"I was intrigued about Werewolves, so I did some research. Now you all know I don't agree with some of the beliefs the Volturi live by, but in this case I felt they had every right to exterminate these creatures. They are wild animals who only thrive off of blood and carnage. They are our true enemy since their strength and bloodlust rival our own. They are at the top of the food chain right along with us.

They are no different from Vampires in that respect but were we differ is that we can comprehend that even though we are on top of the food chain we still can't go around decimating villages and towns without causing suspicions. Our survival relies on us being discreet. That is why the Volturi made and enforce the laws we must live by. They don't stop and think they just attack until there is nothing left.

We on the other hand must hide in the shadows and reign in the animal within were as Werewolves can't. They tend to be secluded so they dwell deep within jungles and forests. They are very territorial, even amongst themselves that's why their packs stay about 20 to 45. Males tend to fight for food and females, often times being killed in the process, or moving away to start their own pack.

You'll typically know if you're getting close to their dwellings when the area has no animals around. They like to settle into an area for breeding and they can typically have 5 to 6 pups in a litter. But typically only 3 pups survive, they live by the survival of the fittest. It only takes them 6 months for these pups to turn into young adults. They are very much like a pack of wolves were they have an Alpha and Beta. They are known in books as immortal creatures like vampires but this is not true. Believe it or not they can live for a few hundred years.

Once they have finished off their food source they'll pack up and move on. If a pack of werewolves were to come to Forks, they would destroy this town in a matter of days. Not to mention they wouldn't hesitate to kill us.

Luckily it's true what they say about Werewolves and silver. Something in the alloy is quite poisonous and if given enough they could die. Otherwise you will have to tear them apart until their heart beats no more. None of us are combat trained except for Jasper and even then we know nothing of their killing method, they work as a unit and-" Carlisle took a deep breath and looked over at Esme with concern.

"Hey, just because I wasn't a soldier doesn't mean I can't fight. I can take any of those motherfuckers down any day!" Emmett bellowed. Rose rolled her eyes but I could hear in her mind that she was actually getting worried about the whole thing.

"Language Emmett!" Esme cut in.

"Sorry mom…" Emmett said with an apologetic smile.

"Are you sure what you saw was really a Werewolf? I mean it could have been one of the Rez dogs, you said it smelt like a wet dog and looked like one of them?" said Jasper with concern. His anxiety was growing exponentially as he held onto Alice with a vice grip. His thoughts all centered on protecting her.

Tanya wrapped her arms around me as though she was terrified and a part of her really was. I didn't want to be an asshole, we were all pretty shaken up so I gave her some comfort by rubbing her back. I stopped my movement once I saw she was going to try and take advantage of the situation.

"I'm positive, the scent was exactly like the pelt. Not to mention the description Edward gave us sounds exactly like a werewolf. Werewolves run on two legs so they tend to be larger than their arms. Plus their snouts are bigger and they have four large canines that are larger and protrude, like that of a lion. Not to mention the black solid eyes Edward said they had."

"So what your saying is these Werewolves look like some genetically mutated monster version of a wolf, kind of like from that movie Underworld?" said Emmett as he scratched the back of his head.

"YES! EXACTLY LIKE THAT EM!" we were all taken back by Carlisle's enthusiasm.

"Sorry it's just…. I can't stress just how dangerous this situation is. They don't like fighting for turf and they will kill any vampires that come with in their territory. They are as strong as us, perhaps individually we can take two down but they hunt and fight like a singular unit so it makes it difficult. Luckily enough some vampire powers work on them sometimes and thankfully Werewovle's don't seem to posses special powers like some of us," Carlisle finished.

"Yes, I couldn't understand his thoughts. At least with the Rez wolves I can still hear their thoughts when they speak English. I was getting a headache trying to hear the Werewolf. I could hear only muffled sounds from his mind and I'm not sure if that's because he was unconscious?" I added.

"Essentially Werewolves are telepathic, much like the Rez wolves. They obviously have their own language, one we do not know" Carlisle added.

"I can't see these werewolves, just like I can't see the Rez wolves. My visions just go blank…I'm sorry I couldn't see anything" Alice added, she felt as though her powers were giving out on her.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie added with a serious tone, as she curled up on Emmett's side. Emmett held onto her fiercely.

"We need to talk to this new coven, if we don't then I'm sure the Rez wolves are probably going to pretty soon. And I'd like to get to them first. I'm sure they are aware of each other by now and if not they should know about the Werewolves but that should be confirmed first…" Carlisle said.

That night we decided to stay close to our home for our meals and we made a plan to confront this new coven soon. In Carlisle's mind he believed this creature to be a Werewolf but a part of him wanted to be wrong. He didn't want to call Aro and inform him of the situation just yet, not until there was real proof.

There were more questions building up ever since the new coven came to town and not enough answers.

The following couple of days we continued to monitor the perimeter and take a peek at our neighbors. They were so different and peculiar. We discovered that they slept while one would patrol. We also learned that they ate vegetables and fruit. We also saw that Alec was able to grow a five o'clock shadow. They were definitely living breathing beings. It was difficult to learn anymore than what we saw. They always spoke in their native language so we lost on that front.

There were times I would hear Bella and Lenora chanting and we'd smell herbs and incense burning. Almost as if they were meditating. Ever since the night I saw them devour that creature, I wasn't able to access their thoughts anymore. I also never got a glimpse of Bella. Every time I came around she was either sleeping, chanting or eating in her room; which coincidentally always had the shades down. Not that it mattered much, I mean it's not like I'm a peeping tom.

_God help me. _

Jasper was even more anxious when he also found he couldn't get a read on anyone.

They were definitely strange but we were still so intrigued.

By Sunday we finally got a visit. Unfortunately it wasn't Bella but in the form of some foul smelling dogs.

"EDWARD!!" Jasper yelled from his bedroom. I didn't need to hear what Alice saw, I was able to see her vision go completely blank.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I flew down to the second story to their bedroom.

"Emmett!" I yelled. I had no idea if we were facing Bella's coven, the Rez wolves, or the Werewolves in question. Everyone came rushing toward Alice's bedroom. I made my way through everyone as Alice was finally coming too.

"What is it?" Emmett bellowed trying to button up his pants. He was lucky enough to be enjoying some afternoon delights.

"How long Alice? Esme, call Carlisle he needs to come now…" I said as I crouched down by Alice. She was sitting on the edge of her bed her feet didn't even touch the ground.

"Five minutes, maybe ten…I'm sorry, I can't see anything and it came so quick. There is no time…" Alice looked torn up.

We suddenly heard the sound of rustling in the forest. Thankfully as they got closer we were able to catch the scent of six Rez dogs.

We all made our way downstairs. I turned around quickly to face Emmett.

"Em maybe you should go put on a shirt…" I snickered at him.

"At least someone's getting some around here," Tanya said under her breath. Emmett laughed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Tanya maybe you might want to put on some clothes as well, I don't want those dogs to drool around my yard," Esme said as she winked at me. Everyone tried to hold back their giggles.

I went outside with Jasper and Emmett while the girls stayed inside the house watching from the window.

Sam, the alpha male, Jacob the beta and Paul were approaching us in their human form. The other three were scattered in the woods ready to jump in if problems ensued.

I could tell by their thoughts they were concerned and well aware of Bella's coven.

"Where is Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"He's on his way. What can we do for you?" I said.

'_Oh don't play stupid with us, you know why we're here blood sucker. Some more of your KIND have come_! _Or at least I think they're your kind' _Jacob sneered at me.

He knew I could read minds. Unfortunately we never got along with the Rez wolves, it didn't even matter that we didn't kill humans. Past confrontations have made them well aware of our abilities.

"Look I'm sure you know that there are some new visitors…" Sam said, he was trying to find a way to have us give up information without having to give up any. He was just as lost and confused as us and didn't want to come off as weak.

I honestly didn't want to give him any information because I didn't trust them, especially Jacob. I couldn't run the risk of them hurting Bella. We knew that they hadn't killed anyone, well at least around this area.

"Yes, we met them a couple of times now. They are very shy and don't appear to have hurt anyone in town" I said.

"Oh please save it! Do you know them? Are they your friends?" Jake sneered at me, I couldn't answer him.

"That's what I thought. You know nothing, they are not like you. Their scent is so similar to yours but then the longer we linger it …" '_smells_ _quit pleasant and almost other worldly'_, Jake said the last part in his head. His eyes went out of focus as if he'd been in a dream and then I saw Bella in his mind. His thoughts soon changed from disgust to that of awe and then surprisingly lustful.

I let out a hiss. I couldn't control it. It was very instinctual at this point. It appears that Jacob and a couple of the other guys caught sight of Bella and Alec about a week ago by the borders of their territory. The pack was hoping they would pass on through.

Jacob must have realized I caught the tale-end of his little fantasy. His expression turned hard again. Sam was telling Jacob to keep his mind in control.

'_Awww… So you have a little crush now, do ya bloodsucker?!' _Jacob sneered.

He was very confused. He knew he should hate these new comers as he does all vampires but then there was another part that was highly attracted to Bella. Their scent was really messing with the whole pack. I could read it in their thoughts.

I took a step toward Jacob, ready to tear his head off and he took one as well. Sam and Jasper had to intervene.

"Stop using your powers bloodsucker!" Jacob spat at Jasper who was trying to send waves of calm.

"JACOB! Knock it off already or you may go wait with Embry" Sam said. Jacob finally backed off.

"Look, we got wind of them a week ago. Two of them were running along the outskirts of our territory but never crossed over. It's like they were mapping out our territory. We get the feeling that they are vampires but the scent is confusing. One moment they smell like you and the next something very different. Not to mention Jake here said that the female had blue eyes and wounds…" I suddenly heard in each of their minds that when they came across Bella, they also were unable to communicate with one another telepathically. And most importantly, to me at least, she didn't show the slightest interest in the wolves.

Sam continued, "…Virtually impossible. We need to know if you have come into contact with them. If they are dangerous we need to address this issue now. We know they haven't hurt anyone yet but they are new, we have no idea what they are capable of."

Jasper's hold on my forearm tightened.

'_Edward calm down man, you need to relax'_ Jasper pleaded.

We all tensed when we heard a car racing down our driveway.

"Relax it's just Carlisle," Emmett said.

Carlisle walked over and stood in front of us.

"Hello Sam, it appears you're here because of our new neighbors…" Carlisle went on to tell Sam their names and told them about their strange behavior like eating vegetables minus the werewolf.

He told him how they just wanted to be left alone. Carlisle wasn't sure if he should tell them about the Werewolf so instead he asked him to be vigilante on their patrols. He wouldn't go into too many details. Sam wanted to confront Bella's coven but Carlisle intervened and said we would do it and we'd keep them posted. We all needed to know if they posed a threat even though I had a strong feeling they didn't. Jasper said I was biased but I already knew that.

That night we all got ready for the following day, school was starting up again after the winter break. We were not looking forward to it.

***

The following day we all piled into the Emmett's Jeep. I wanted to drive my own car but Carlisle thought we should all travel together. My car was apparently too snug to fit everyone comfortably.

Arriving at the school we had the usual stares from our supposed peers. As we were all standing around the Jeep getting our book bags out of the Jeep I could hear the purr of a car rounding the corner. I recognized it right away.

_Bella… Is it really her? _

And there they were parking their Mercedes on the opposite side of the parking lot giving themselves some distance from us. Sienna came out of the passenger seat and was staring at us right from the get go with a warning.

Alec came out of the driver's side with the same look as Sienna as he opened the back door. And there she was a complete vision of perfection.

Everything slowed down like it does in the movies. She stepped out of the back seat and I swear a gentle breeze came through and made her hair fan out and bring her scent straight to me.

Once she rounded over to the back of their car she raised her eyes right over to me. We both lingered there until Alec had to move her forward towards the main office.

"My God, she's beautiful Edward. No wonder this girl has you…" I cut Alice off.

"Alice! Not another word…" I gave her a stern look and did the same to the rest of my family, "And that goes for the rest of you."

"Gosh Edward, stop being such a hormonal bitch. She's got style, any girl that can rock that outfit is okay in my book," Rosalie said as she walked right past us all. She slapped Emmett's ass and gave it a squeeze for good measure. Clearly she was marking her territory. Rose didn't like having any competitors in the looks department and just by what she was thinking she had some tough competition.

"Come on big boy, we have some business to attend to before 1st period starts," Rosalie said and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were both thinking.

_Well Fuck! Sometimes I hate being a mind reader._

"Well Eddie boy, aren't you glad Tanya doesn't come to school with us? I could just imagine the shit storm that would have happened. Come on Ali-baby maybe you can help me out with all this sudden sexual tension I'm feeling no thanks to your brother," and with that Jasper was off. I hissed low enough for him to hear.

'_I know I can't see any visions of her but I have a feeling Edward that everything is going to be okay. You will get your happy ever after'_ Alice gave me a wink as she left with Jasper.

'_I love her heals, I need to get me some… hmm I wonder if she'd like to go-'_ just like Alice to already be thinking about shopping and clothes.

But at least she was right about something, I loved Bella's heals as well. Now all I had to do was stop picturing her in only those heals as her legs wrapped around me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you enjoy, sorry for the errors. I don't have a beta.

Warning: You must be of age to read this. It has bad language, some violence, definitely some sex and everything else in between.

There are pictures for this chapter if you're interested. Some peeps like them, some don't care.

**Pictures on Profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. We all just like messing with them just a little bit.**

Featured song for Chapter:

Radiohead "I Might be Wrong": .com/watch?v=kmj176eFXEI

Chapter 4: Into the Woods

BPOV:

"That would be all class you're all dismissed," said Mr. Monroe my new third period government teacher.

I've fought in many battles and succumbed to the many burdens that come with it but this by far is the most torturous experience I have ever had to endure.

_High school._

"BELLA!" I immediately cringed and I continued to make my way down the hall.

_Best to pretend I didn't hear him._

"Funny running into you again…" Mike said as he finally caught up to me.

_Yeah really funny, except for the joke must be on me since I don't find anything about this situation even remotely funny. Besides, running into someone requires that you actually run into them accidentally, not purposely. Alright, I've had enough of this shit._

"Soooo… Its lunch now and I can show you where the Cafeteria is. You can even sit with me and my friends if you'd like?" Mike was still a bit winded from his journey across campus just to see to it I had my own personal stalker. Not cute.

Usually I was pretty intimidating and I was able to thwart unwanted company. Unfortunately this hasn't been the case with Mike Newton. Upon coming to school this morning all the boys were whispering about all the dirty little things they wanted to do to me and Sienna; the girls on the other hand clearly didn't like competition.

_As if they could even compare._ _Humans are such weak, incompetent, insecure, mindless sheep._

So far I haven't come across Edward or his coven surprisingly enough. I know they are planning something. It's just a matter of time really. But I can't be concerned with it at the present time because I had bigger problems. And because I didn't want him keeping tabs on me, I threw a mind shield around me and anyone within a 20 foot radius. I was so glad to have some of my power back even though I really shouldn't be using it until I could control it better.

"Bella?"

_Oh, you're still here. Let's remedy that._

We finally made it to the cafeteria. I looked around quickly until I spotted my family in the far corner. I placed my look of indifference on.

"Looks like my family already got a spot, see ya," I didn't bother looking at him as I to my family. Even though they were not of blood relations they were my family.

"Wow, I'm surprised he actually spoke to you. Let alone approached you," Alec said as he was turning the page to some war history book he started reading yesterday. Sienna and I rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, I don't get it. He's been following me around all damn day. Luckily enough, no one else has bothered me. The instructors barely give me eye contact, let alone try to start a conversation but it's probably for the best. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to correct them. For crying out loud I'm not even from this world and I know more about it than they do," I reached over and plucked a cucumber from Sienna's plate.

They both laughed.

"I can't even fathom having to go through another day like this tomorrow. Do realize the crap they teach here? Well obviously you do but it's so, so…" Sienna quickly stopped her train of thought and was now focused on the five vampires that were walking into the cafeteria. Alec became very rigid and anxious. I almost died five months ago and since then he has been too overprotective. He was driving us all insane.

He blames himself for not getting to me in time but what he doesn't seem to understand is that I'm still alive because of him.

The room grew slightly quieter and I could see the other students regarded them much like they did us. It was obvious they kept to themselves. They were all very attractive and had a grace about them.

It was remarkable to see the level of control they each had around people. I was impressed, something I rarely was now-a-days. It didn't take long for me to lock eyes with Edward again. It was becoming tiresome trying to deny the pull he had on me. It didn't help that he looked so delectable.

I shifted my eyes to the floor. I couldn't breathe when he looked at me like that, with so much intensity. Almost like he could see straight through me and see all of my secrets.

Alec suddenly let out a menacing hiss only the non-humans in the room could hear.

"Alice! Alice, come back here…" I heard one of the males shout, unfortunately so did some of the students. I looked up to see this very short petite vampire walking toward us with a huge smile. The male began to follow after her and Alec continued hissing. He made a move to stand up but I reached over with my hand to stop him.

"Alec, stop."

"But Bella-" I cut him off, "No, I said that's enough."

"Jasper, don't make a scene people are watching. You need to calm right the hell down… _now_. It's going to be okay, we're going to be friends. I just know it…" the girl I presumed to be Alice said without taking her eyes off of me.

She stopped in front of me and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper, my other half. And you must Bella."

I was completely shocked that she would come up to us without any regard for her safety. Regardless of the fact that we were in public, we're still complete strangers and should be deemed otherwise dangerous. The male next to her was reaching for her hand to presumably take her away. His emotions were all over the place. She wasn't having it and slapped his hand away with her free hand

So I did what I felt was right, I took her hand slowly and shook it.

"Hello and yes I'm Bella and this is Alec and Sienna," her gaze was curious as she looked down at our hands amazed by my warmth presumably.

"Would you care to join us at our table?" her face morphed into this sweet little innocent pout. She was definitely working me and I'm not going to lie I really wanted to give in.

"I…we…perhaps ano-" Alec cut me off, "Your table seems quite full. Tell me something though, do any of you understand the meaning of stay the hell-"

"Alec! Knock it Off!" I hissed to him and fixed him with my fierce gaze that meant business. I didn't like pulling rank but I would. He knew right away I was dead serious. We had enough enemies at our throats, the last thing we needed was to add to the list. Not to mention her mate was seething with rage.

I lowered my voice and spoke quickly so only Alice and her family could hear me, "I apologize for the tension it's just…. I'm perfectly aware you all have questions and concerns. Perhaps another time we can meet up. Discuss of few things. Rests assure we're not here to cause any problems for any of you or to the people of this community. We're just looking for a place to settle for awhile. I know this situation is quit delicate. Thank you for the offer but I think we have enough attention directed at us for the time being."

She nodded her head and looked a little down by my rejecting her offer. Because there was many students watching us I went ahead and declined the offer once more so they could hear. I made the excuse that we needed to go to the office.

Alice turned to walk back to her seat with her anxious mate. He wrapped his arms around her in a very tight embrace. The rest of them followed them to their table. They had all been standing by the entrance when Alice decided to be risky. I could see a fraction of their tension slowly dissipate. I looked at Edward one last time before making my way to the exit. He had been holding his breath the entire time. Suddenly he jerked his head toward his sister Alice. I could see she was communicating with him with her mind.

"Oh Bella," I looked over at Alice, "there is still tomorrow or the next day. So don't think you're getting out of having lunch with me. See ya around," she had a wicked glint in her eye and actually winked at me. My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe the balls on this girl. I had to admire her for it and I couldn't help but smile my own wicked smile.

"Ah, I see. I guess I'm going to have to take that under consideration," and with that I followed my family into the nearby forest around the campus.

***

"Bella I don't trust them, especially the bronze haired one," Alec told me for the hundredth time in the last 15 minutes.

"Alec, I realize it seems crazy. But you know we must stay here, the breed are here. Werewolves are extinct in this world and the only reason we found any here was because of Nahedo. It's quite obvious now that he is hiding here in this world and pretty close I'm sure. He obviously has lost control over some of the breed pets he brought with him. Idiot! Once I've mastered my control and we kill off the rest of the breed we'll begin tracking Nahedo. What do you want me to do about the fact that a coven of 8 vampires live here masquerading as humans?"

"I understand that Bella but we were supposed to stay invisible. What happens if these vampires go around gossiping about the strange one's and the Volturi get wind of it? And I know that problem can be dealt with but we don't have time to fuck around with them while we must find Nahedo and put him down before he unleashes his new weapon,"

"So what, you want to move somewhere else then, Port Angeles perhaps? You want to be the one to tell Lenora that all her hard work into finding us a place to set up camp was for nothing? Go ahead, but I don't think it will solve a damn thing. I'm almost positive we'll run into them while hunting. It's clear they don't eat humans and we also have the other problem down in La Push with those boys playing at being super heroes. Those fools have no idea what they are playing with. I'm honestly more worried about them than I am about the damn Cullen's. You and I saw the hostility in them not to mention they seemed so young and barely in control of their own powers. Luckily enough it only seems to be a territorial thing though. I don't think we'll have a problem avoiding their lands because the Breed are far enough into the mountains. We're going to have to watch out for that, I don't want any Breed wandering too far toward the beaches or human populated areas. I'm quite sure no one is aware of the Breed's existence yet and I want to keep it that way. That is exactly why I want to meet with the Cullen's. I want to set up hunting grounds, that way we can try to avoid them having a very unpleasant surprise when they go out hunting, they surely won't survive it. And if I want to keep this under wraps, how will that work when they start being picked off by the breed? Surely, the first people they will blame is us…"

"I'm aware of that but.."

"Alec, she's right. You know it and I know it. They've already been poking their noses where they don't belong. How long before they come across one of the breed? Besides I think we can trust them. I'm good at what I do, much like you. We are very perceptive and if you just took your head out of your ass long enough you'd see that to. The fact that they actually go against their own natural born instincts for blood in order to preserve life of another being speaks louder than words," Sienna walked over to her mate and wrapped her arms around his neck. I knew she would be the one to persuade him and put his soul at ease.

"Maybe they just prefer animal blood rather than-" I cut Alec's grumbling.

"You are an excellent soldier Alec; which is why I chose you, why I still choose you. I need you to start letting go of the guilt and stop punishing yourself for what happened. We are all soldiers here and we accept the life of a soldier in doing so. I wouldn't want my death to sit on anyone's shoulders. When I took that oath my family and I understood perfectly the sacrifices I would make for my people. It's true you've sworn to protect me but sometimes shit happens and you must not forget our people come first. _Always_. Now are we in agreement we must meet with them soon?"

Alec looked over to me and nodded his head yes.

"Perfect. Let's shoot for tomorrow, the sooner the better. Tonight I hunt. I'm beginning to feel my blood lust increase. All normal from what Lenora says."

"I'll come with you."

"No. No you won't. And before you begin to argue with me let me tell you it's a direct order. I need some alone time. I can't recall the last time I actually had a moment to myself. Second you've ignored your husbandly duties to your wife. You two and same goes for Lenora and Dorian, you all need to spend some time alone. I'm not trying to pry but things have been extremely tense these past five months and it's time to stop treating me like a fucking invalid. I'm almost fully restored I don't need you guys always hovering. So you two love birds go out have a romantic evening and Sienna you can give me all the raunchy details in the morning. Now let's get our asses to class and pray time will move swiftly," I said as I rolled my eyes and turned to go back toward the school and to my next class Biology.

"Oh they'll be raunchy details alright," Sienna said with a wicked smile as she eyed her mate, he was doing the same. Who knew perhaps they may just start their reconnecting as soon as school let out.

***

"Awww… Hello you must be Isabella Swan? I'm Mr. Banner, if you'll just hand me your slip I can sign it for you," my biology teacher said to me.

"Yes but please call me Bella. Thank you," I handed him the slip and took a glance at the class. It was nearly full except for the last table in the back.

"Here you go Bella. Oh Mr. Cullen, cutting it a bit close don't you think?" I tensed up and refused to look behind me. What was the point when I could feel his eyes on me?

"I still have 24 seconds until the bell rings Mr. Banner," said the most exquisite voice I had ever heard. I was now holding my breath and I could already feel the sparks on my skin from his proximity. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Bella why don't you take a seat with Edward in the back," Mr. Banner then went over to the white board. Edward finally walked over to me and leaned in close to my ear. I could have sworn I felt his lips but that could have been wishful thinking.

"Well hello again Bella. Quit the pleasant surprise. Shall we?" and with that he swiftly walked over to our table. I was completely caught off guard and a bit dazed by his sweet scent and chilled breath that I didn't realize I hadn't moved yet.

"Alright class, I just want… Bella, is something the matter? Could you please take your seat," I shook my head quickly hoping to get my bearings.

"Ah yes, sorry…" I made my way over to my seat and heard a slight laugh. I jerked my head up to see Edward trying to fight off his laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him and he suddenly gave me the most sexiest smirk I had ever seen. I was in trouble people, big time trouble.

"Alright class, last night my three week old son kept me up all night so instead of watching a video on DNA on Wednesday we'll be watching it today…" Mr. Banner said has he pushed the TV to the front of the class.

I tried to sit as far as possible from him and kept my eyes forward. He was definitely burning a hole in the side of my face even when the lights went out.

I really tried hard to focus on the boring video just to keep my eyes away. Sadly Edward just wouldn't let it be.

"_Bella_… _Bella_…" Edward whispered from my left. I just kept my eyes on the T.V. and placed my arms on top of the table.

Suddenly I could feel him getting closer to me. Sure enough from the corner of my eye I could see him scooting his chair over. I had no room left to move, if I did I would be in the aisle.

"Come on Bella… What you're not going to talk to me?" he placed his arm right next to mine. I took in another deep breath and leaned forward to allow my hair to shield him from seeing what he was doing to me.

_As if he needs to see Bella. For goodness sake Bella your heart is beating a mile a minute not to mention…Great it's getting hot again._

Suddenly he reached over with his hand and tucked my hair over my shoulder. I looked up at him and I could see his eyes were practically black and definitely dilated. He let out a small breath that fanned over my face and he had slowly inched forward.

I felt his fingertips that were now intertwined in my hair and slowly ghost down my back. Even through my leather jacket he caused my entire body to shiver as the unmistakable sparks ran down my back as his fingers-from-heaven continued their descent.

I looked down toward his lips, his very kissable lips and before I knew it I was dragging my tongue along my bottom lip and then captured it between my teeth. I looked up as soon as I heard him gasp and felt his hand abruptly stop.

_No please._

We began to focus when we heard students moving around in their seats. I looked away to see what the commotion was. Students were removing their jackets and sweaters. Even Mr. Banner that was up front walked over to the windows and opened one up.

_SHIT! Not again! Calm the hell down Bella your doing it again. No, No, No …he's doing it!_

I shook my head and took a deep calming breath to clear my head. I needed to get my energy in check now. My lust induced haze soon shifted toward anger. I did not like having no control especially from my own damn body. This was going to stop and it was going to stop NOW!

I turned my face toward Edward who was also taking in the class. I cleared my throat.

"Do you mind? I believe that area over there is reserved specifically for you. You're practically on my lap. God what is it with you vampires, it's like you have no sense of personal space…" I sneered at him. He jerked his head toward me.

"Oh please, I didn't hear you complaining a minute ago. Besides maybe _this_ wouldn't keep happening if you would just control whatever it is you seem to be doing to me," he snarled as he pushed himself back over to his side of the lab table. Instantly I regretted that move.

"Oh really, me? I'm doing this? I'm not doing a damn thing and don't for a second try to deny your attracted to me. Don't you dare try and blame me for the fact that you can't control yourself around me…" I looked over to him and he actually had the audacity to roll his eyes.

"Oh great another one who believes she's God's gift... Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, you're really not _that_ beautiful to begin with. And besides I'm not the one turning up the heat around here," he sneered with an arrogant smirk and then turned to focus on the TV.

_That Bastard!... Not that beautiful?…. OH I'll show you not that beautiful. Time for my arsenal._

"Same goes for you. Don't think for a second that this," I waved my hand around the classroom to the students, "Has anything to do with you… as a matter of fact why don't you just stay on your side and keep those adventurous hands to yourself. The nerve of some people…" I grumbled.

I then began to slowly unzip my leather jacket. I could see him tense up slightly but then went right back to ignoring me. Once the zipper was down I then let the jacket slip over my arms and placed it on top of the table. I then swept my hair over my shoulders in the hope that he could take a good whiff of my strawberry shampoo and take a good look at the merchandise that he fortunately, or unfortunately, couldn't touch.

Besides it was hot in here after all. I turned my head toward him when I heard the sound of wood constricting. His whole body was tense and his gaze was right on target. He was squeezing the ever living shit out of our table while he admired my red top.

_Hah, take that buddy. Look who can't control himself now. _

I placed my right hand on the table and began drumming my fingers on it. He finally looked over at my hand and then over to my face. That's right I caught him ogling my goods. I raised my eyebrow and fixed him with an arrogant smirk of my own. His brow furrowed and he suddenly looked really pissed. He turned his head back over to the TV.

The rest of the class was spent trying to ignore one another. Seconds before the bell rang he was up and out the door faster than I could gather my things.

He didn't even ride back with his family after school, not that I looking for him or anything. Apparently Alec had a class with Emmett and set up a meeting for the next day as dusk.

***

EPOV:

_GOD! She's the most infuriating, hypocritical, and stubborn person I have ever met. _

I've never met someone I've wanted to kiss and strangle all in the same time. Not to mention she managed to block the thoughts of other students that were around her so I couldn't see her. Not that I wanted to anyways. I was getting quit angry with all the fantasies where Bella was the main star. She definitely made my venom boil regardless of the fact that she seemed to radiate heat when she was aroused.

_Oh boy was she aroused... _

I could still taste her on my tongue even now that I was a few miles away from the school. She could sit there and an act coy and try to hide her delectable flushed cheeks from me. But really she was too far gone and I didn't like her hiding her face from me. So I did what I had too, pushed it aside.

Her scent was intoxicating and it only became more concentrated with her arousal. She shivered by my touch and I know she felt the same electrical jolt I was. Her eyes were so dilated, she was definitely thinking the same thing as me when she looked down toward my lips. For crying out loud her heart beat so fast it just hummed away like a constant drum.

_I can't believe I told her she wasn't beautiful… God I'm an idiot! Maybe that's why I've been single all these years with the exception of Tanya. Even then, I'm not sure if that was ever considered a real relationship._

She pissed me off when she tried to deny that she wasn't as affected by me as I was by her. I'm pretty positive now that whatever is going on between us is out of our control. I could see it in her eyes the same vulnerability and the slightest bit a fear I was feeling. She was obviously like me, not used to being caught off guard and not in control.

_Oh but when she's mad…_

I must be the worst kind of masochist because I can't wait to get under her skin again. She was even more alluring when she was pissed off and I'd gladly do it again.

And here I was for the third time this week hunting. I've never ate so much in one week but I couldn't help it she set me ablaze every single time. I needed the distraction of blood lust because at the moment the _other_ lust she had me feeling was becoming quit uncomfortable and painful. I tore out of that room so fast I hope it went unnoticed by the rest of the student body.

But let's face it if I hadn't left, they would have been witnesses to me lifting Bella up and onto the table and taking her right there. That vixen knew what she was doing when she removed her jacket ever so slowly. She even gave me a smirk that said "That's what I thought buddy".

Her skin looked so soft and smooth just like her hair. She was no longer covered in wounds, she was completely flawless. She without a doubt had the perfect figure with those supple breasts that I'm sure would fit perfectly in my hands, and those dramatic curves that I would so love to explore with my tongue.

Oh and when she leaned forward on her forearms, she gave me such a beautiful view of her black lace leopard bra. I tried to focus on her necklace instead of her ample breasts but it was quite difficult. Hell, the necklace actually complemented her breast. It was the most beautiful stone I had ever seen. The blue in it reminded me of her eyes.

I had to stop this train of thought before I considered doing something I have never done since becoming a vampire.

_I wonder if it makes me more disturbed that I've never masturbated or that I want too._

After I took down three deer I went to my meadow. It has been a few weeks since I've come here and at the moment I needed the serenity. I'm pretty sure Alice new where I was and would let the others know to go home without me. I had study hall after Biology and I sure as hell couldn't be anywhere near her proximity.

I lay down on the long damp grass and enjoyed the beauty of the place. My thoughts drifting back to how this place would be complete with Bella laying here beside me.

***

Twilight was fast approaching when I decided to head back home. I slowed down when I heard my family's thoughts. They were buzzing with thoughts of Bella and her family coming over tomorrow. It's then that I realized Alice was in my room.

'_Oh there you are dear brother, finally you're home! I left your outfit on the bed, you should jump into the shower you are a complete mess. This is the fourth outfit you've ruined this we-'_

"Alice…What are you doing in my room and why are you laying out clothes for me? So I hear Bella is coming over tomorrow."

"What can't your fashionista sister encourage you to dress nicely every once and awhile? And look at this sweater? I got it for you. I think you would look so handsome in it paired with these jeans, so hurry up get in the shower and wash away, is that mud? God Edward you're getting as bad as Em now."

"Alice why are you blocking me from your thoughts?"

"God Edward, can't I have my privacy every now and again? And yes that Alec guy spoke to Em about coming over tomorrow at dusk. So come on Edward please just amuse me will ya? Besides you never know what or _who_ you'll run into when you go out for your patrol tonight?"

"Tell me everything you know Alice?"

'_Look, I know why you offer to patrol the house every night. No need to deny it Edward. I'm happy for you, I really am even more so that they finally agreed to come by tomorrow. Which by the way, I left your outfit for tomorrow in the closet_.'

"You're still not telling me why it's important for me to get dressed up in nice clothes-"

"Hurry the hell up Edward. Just trust me on this okay, I have a good feeling so shut up and get ready for your, um, nightly shift," and with that she walked out of my room.

It was making me uneasy that she was trying hard to keep me out of her head. She must have seen something but even then she can't see Bella so I had no idea what this was about. Either way she was right about why I've been on every nightly guard shift. I was always trying to get a glimpse of her.

I quickly jumped into the shower and got dressed in Alice's choice outfit. I did like the sweater it was beyond soft but the jeans were a bit snug. I did some reading and listened to some music to kill some time until I went over to Bella's where I would go to watch see her or try to anyway.

Nine O'clock finally rolled around and I made my way down the stairs. Carlisle had the night shift and Esme was working on a project for one of her clients. Emmett and Rosalie were as usual doing ungodly things in their suite. I could hear Jasper in his library working on a model ship, while Alice was flipping through some fashion magazines. Tanya was surprisingly not home, she had begun taking off at night and coming back in the early morning hours.

'_Good luck my brother_,' Alice thought in her head. _What the hell is going on?_

I quickly made my way out the door and toward Bella's house. As soon as I got there I noticed no one was outside keeping watch. I quickly l came to realize no one was home except for one person. I heard her curse under her breath as she made her way out of the house. She ran out the back door and towards forest behind her house.

_What should I do? Should I follow her? God I'm such a stalker…. Dammit! _

I couldn't take it any longer before I made up my mind to follow her, my legs were already moving. She was really fast. I actually lost track of her, I had to rely on my olfactory in order to track her. She was headed deep into the woods toward the mountains. It felt like hours went by, she was really going in deep.

Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I slowed down until I came to a stop. It was quiet, too quiet. Not even the sound of insects rummaging around, something was wrong. I looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary and Bella was nowhere in sight. Her scent was already dispersing into the night sky. I knew she had to be around here I just couldn't make out which way she had gone.

Suddenly I heard movement behind me and I turned quickly but nothing was there.

"_Bella_," I whispered. The forest was dense with trees you couldn't see the moon and the stars.

Suddenly my predatory instincts kicked in and I began to crouch. I was slowly turning back around but before I knew it I was flying through the air several feet until I slammed into a couple of tree's causing them to snap. I heard the nastiest growl I had ever heard. As I looked up from my heap on the ground a large animal was coming down toward me from midair. I rolled over quickly and was in a crouch letting out my own primal growl.

As I looked at this animal I realized it was the same animal I saw in the basement of Bella's house. But this time I definitely got a better look at it. This thing was bigger than I imagined and the set of teeth on this thing were huge and salivating. Without a doubt this thing was a werewolf.

It turned to look at me and let out another guttural growl before it lunged at me. I was able to make a 360 degree turn as he came at me. Whiling spinning I managed to dig my nails into its back and as I held onto to him I flung him several feet into the forest air. Suddenly I felt sharp claws going down my back and there was another one. I was totally caught off guard and it managed to bite down on my right shoulder.

I hissed in pain. I reached my hands over my head and dug my nails into the werewolf's broad neck and flipped it over my shoulder until he was on his back at my feet. I threw a swift kick at his head and sent him flying toward a tree.

I was about to make a run for it until the werewolf I first flung came toward me. I was ready this time but again I was caught off guard when a third werewolf came from my left and knocked me down onto the ground pinning me. His two front paws were on my chest and his back legs were keeping me from using my own legs to kick him off. He brought his teeth inches from my face and snarled. His black eyes were fierce, I definitely didn't scare him one bit.

The other werewolf finally made its way to me and I turned my head to my right arm when I felt something prick me. It looked like some kind of dart. I looked back up and went for the animals eyes. As I dug my nails into its eyes, he dug his nails into my chest and legs. We were a tangle of claws, teeth and snarling. While the other two were now surrounding us howling into the night.

He was about to bite my arm off, I'm sure, when he suddenly yelped and then collapsed on top of me. As I sat up I saw he had a dagger sticking out of the back of his head. I looked up and saw Bella standing several feet away. She had a nice looking circular blade in one of her hands.

She had on a black corset top that had star shaped throwing knives pinned to it and had a set of daggers strapped to her left thigh.

The other two werewolves looked over at her and let out vicious growls as they began to make their way to her. I was trying to push this thing off me but it was so heavy even for me. I finally got up and began running toward them.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she hissed as she ran towards the werewolves.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU!" she suddenly jumped and did this cool spin flip thing midair. As she came down and over the two beasts she managed to kick one and send him flying while slicing the other across the chest. She landed in a crouch and quickly threw the star shaped throwing knifes toward the beast she had sent flying.

"THIS ISN'T A DISCUSSION, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she snarled as she turned to look at me. She was pissed. But there was no way in hell I was going to leave her here. Those things were incredibly strong and I didn't know if there were more of them around.

I caught sight of movement over her shoulder but was too late as one of the werewolves sunk its teeth into her shoulder. A look of pure hatred crossed her face as she growled. She kicked her left leg straight up and managed to kick the werewolf in the head. He released her just as the other werewolf was now going for the kill. I jumped onto his back and sunk my sharp teeth into his neck.

The blood hit me like a freight train. It was amazing, even more so than human blood.

He slammed his back into the ground, basically pinning me to the ground once again causing me to let go of his neck. He spun around and was now facing me. Grabbing one of my arms he began to squeeze it until I heard a cracking sound. I yelped and could hear wrestling nearby.

He was snapping his teeth at me trying to get to my face but with my one good arm I was holding him back, just barely. He was so strong and right before he was about to bite my face off a hand came over and clamped its snout closed and titled its head up.

_Bella._

She brought her arm around his neck and snapped it. She swiped her sharp claws through his neck and ripped his head off is body. Blood sprayed out onto my torn sweater and face. Bella kicked the body off of me and dropped his head on the ground beside me.

She looked wild and her eyes were practically glowing blue, her own fangs were visible and her chest was heaving up and down. My focus now on her ample breast, that's when I noticed she had blood all over the place; some on her clothing, chest and bare shoulders. A look of worry crossed her face.

"Are you okay?" She kneeled down next to me. I sat up on my elbows and looked at her with mix of admiration and worry.

"Yes… but how are you? Are you okay?" I said as I focused in on the bite mark on her shoulder.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You should have left when I said leave, this would have never happened," she said as she gestured toward her neck wound.

"Now what the hell am I going to do?" she looked annoyed and frustrated.

She then began to inspect my wounds. Now that the adrenaline was coming down I was beginning to feel the pain. But it all went away once she started touching me. She was touching my wounds.

I looked up into her eyes and reached for her neck. She looked up at me in confusion but immediately relaxed under my touch. I brought my fingers along her neck and down toward her shoulder where I could see a serious looking bite mark. I'm sure I had a similar one as well. She leaned into my touch and brought her hand over to my bite mark as well.

She could have been killed. I could have lost her forever. I didn't think about what I did next. I sat up as I slid my hand from her shoulder to the back of her neck. I pulled her to me as I smashed my lips to hers. At first she was stiff and unmoving but that didn't deter me. I was going to kiss her whether she wanted me to or not.

I began moving my lips and captured her bottom lip between my teeth and gently sucked on it. She tasted so sweet and sinful.

I released her lip and moved back slightly to look into her eyes. They were definitely hooded and her eyes grew dilated. Her fangs that had retreated were coming back out and she was panting. I tilted my head in the other direction, looked down toward her lips, closed my eyes and went in for some more.

This time she kissed me back. The kiss started out slow and unsure but I wasn't having that. I brought my other hand up to her jaw and cupped her face. I let out a possessive growl.

_That did it. _

Before I knew what was happening she had her arms wrapped around my neck and titled her head even more and deepened the kiss. Her chest was now right up against mine. The air around us was charged with energy. My skin was like a live wire full of spark. I was beginning to feel heat engulf me. It heighted the feel of euphoria I suddenly felt while kissing her. I imagine this is what ecstasy pills must feel like.

She captured my top lip with her teeth and sucked it into her mouth, I let out a hiss when I felt a sharp poke on my lip before she released it. It was the most arousing thing I had ever felt.

I couldn't take it, I needed more. So I ran my hands down her back and grabbed onto her hips, in the same time she maneuvered her way on top of me and was now straddling me. Her body was now flush against mine and there was no denying what she was doing to me.

She brought her hands into my hair and began running her fingers through it, slightly tugging on it every now and again. I let out a moan and slid my tongue along her lips. She gasped and it allowed me entrance. I wasted no time exploring the inside of her mouth. Our tongues touched and we began a slow and sensual kiss as our tongues molded together. She tasted delicious.

It didn't take long before our kiss became frenzied. Our tongues battled for dominance as I tightened my grip on her hips. She then pushed her hot core down onto my hardened length. I gasped breaking our heated kiss. She was gasping for air and writhing on top of me as I started kissing along her jaw line. While my other hand held on firmly to her hip helping her build the friction between us, my other hand went to her soft and wild hair.

I began kissing and licking her neck, right below her ear. Her grip on my hair tightened as she ran her other hand down my back. I slid my hand further until I had a firm grip on her leather clad ass and gave it a good squeeze as I began to bite her gently on the neck.

"_Edward_…" she moaned softly. I loved it.

She let out a hiss and a growl that went straight to my cock. She dug her nails into my lower back pushing her body even harder into my lap.

"_Agh…Bella," _I moaned back. Really not trying to blow my load but it was getting difficult.

The sensation was beyond words, between her writhing above me, the sounds she was making, her nails in my back, the firmness of her ass, and the all out euphoric feeling I brought my mouth down on her shoulder.

Big mistake.

Next thing I knew, I could taste blood; werewolf blood and her blood. It was like giving a drug addict all the drugs he could ever want. My body tensed and my eyes shot open. Werewolf blood was mixed with her blood and it was the most intoxicating thing I had ever tasted, more so than just human or werewolf blood alone. Without even thinking my instincts kicked in and I sunk my teeth into her shoulder.

Definitely like injecting yourself with heroin. I lost it. I pulled her blood into my mouth and she pushed my head further into her shoulder. I was growling possessively. My hands were everywhere gripping her tighter to me.

That's when I began to panic. Something in my chest was stirring, making sounds.

Thu-thump… thu-thump…

Next thing I knew Bella had pushed me away and flung herself several feet away. She was holding her hand to her shoulder and panting. I could see heat actually coming off of her in waves.

I brought my hand up to my chest.

_Oh my God, I think my heart is beating. _

But before I could even freak out about that realization, I suddenly felt ravenous. I looked back up to Bella, I needed Bella and I wanted her sweet blood, now.

"_Bella_… Get over here, now!" I growled out, I didn't even recognize my own voice. I was not happy she had pushed me away.

"You shouldn't have done that," her voice was deeper than usual. She looked conflicted.

I jumped up to my feet. I was getting ready to drag her back if necessary.

"_BELLA_!" I said more sharply. My hands were balled up and tense.

"Stay away Edward. I don't want to but I will make you if you don't stay back right now," she looked panicked. I snarled and was getting ready to lunge at her. I had absolutely no control over myself all I knew is that I needed her.

As soon as I took a step forward the heat that was running through my body morphed into an intensely painful heat, deep down inside. It was getting too hot, I felt like ripping my clothes off. I was on fire from the inside. The heat was intensifying to the point that it knocked me down to my knees. I brought my hands to my chest where the pain and fire were burning the strongest. It reminded me of the transformation of becoming a vampire. I looked down at my arms and could see my skin slowly blistering.

"_Bella_," I whispered as I looked up to her with a pained expression.

"Edward!" she was now hovering above me.

"Oh my God! What is happening to you?" She had her hands all over me looking for the source of the pain. I couldn't say anything, hell I could barely feel her hands on me the pain was so intense. I finally collapsed to the ground and writhed in pain. When she felt my arm she plucked the small dart that was only a half inch long.

"NO! I won't let you die!" and suddenly I was in her arms and all I could feel was her teeth sink into my neck.

She pulled my venom into her mouth and then spit it into a small tin bottle.

"Look at me Edward, stay with me, please…" I tried to focus in on her eyes but the pain was blinding.

I felt her hands on my chest and suddenly I could feel her heat. It was completely different from the intense heat I was feeling. It was the heat I always felt when we were near each other.

I don't know how much time went by but suddenly the pain was gone. I looked into her eyes and they were big and bright. A look of pain and concentration all over her face. I could feel electrical currents running through my body from where her hands were.

I looked down at my arms and saw my skin was healing, blisters and claw marks were slowly disappearing.

She began to dig her nails into my chest, I hissed from the sting of it. From out of nowhere she tensed up and I could feel myself getting euphoric again. Rapidly it was climbing to the point in which I was getting dizzy.

I didn't want her to stop. It felt so good. She was panting.

"SSSSTTOP! SSTTOPP DAMMIT!" she screamed at no one in particular. Her eyes were unfocused and fixed solely on her hands. Her hands began to tremble she looked pained, like she was about to cry. Suddenly she pushed herself off me and landed on her ass. She was now sitting on the ground with her hands on either side of her clinging to the grass and dirt. They were shaking real bad, her legs slightly bent and spread out in front of her.

The dizziness was immediately gone and the euphoria was dissipating. I sat up ready to go to her.

"NO! Not yet, please!" I froze, I didn't know what to do and her voice was so weak and cracked when she said please.

I couldn't do anything for her. I didn't know what was happening and I finally couldn't take it. I crawled toward her when she finally let out a breath. Her shaking subsided and she looked up at me.

"The vile," and with that she passed out. I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground.

"Bella! Bella! Please God, what's happening? Wake up for me baby, please…" I shook her gently but she was out. The only thing that kept me from losing it was that she was still breathing, her heart still beating even though it was real faint.

I needed help. I picked her up and then remembered she said the vile. I reached over and put it in my pocket and ran as fast as I could toward her house. I really wanted to take her to Carlisle but I knew he wouldn't have any clue as to what to do. My best bet was to take her to her family, they would know what to do.

Even though her family would most likely kill me as soon as I set foot onto their property, I didn't care because the woman I had been waiting my entire existence for was dying in my arms. So without looking back at the carnage I ran the fastest I had ever run, as though the very devil himself was after me.

I was gone.


End file.
